Falling Stars (Shooting Stars 2)
by McMousie
Summary: Hiei learns that there is no such thing as a 'happy ever after' as Shuichi struggles to deal with the aftermath of the Shooting Star incident. Sequel to 'Shooting Stars'.
1. Chapter 1

_Nine months later…_

Shuichi hesitated before pushing the door of his apartment open. He stepped into the warm light and set down his briefcase as he began to remove his shoes. His coat came next. He hung it on a hook before turning to face the man blocking his way further into the apartment.

"You're late," the dark-haired man said. He didn't add 'again', but Shuichi heard it anyway.

He ducked his head, his usual excuse falling from his lips. "I am sorry, Hiei," he said. "Work kept me."

Hiei scowled. 'You're working for your step-father," he said. "Shouldn't he give you a break?"

"You would think so," Shuichi said, forcing a laugh. The truth was that Hatanaka Kazuya did not push Shuichi at all. He was far too enamoured with his new wife, Shuichi's mother, to do that to her son. Shuichi's workload was consistent with that of his colleagues. He hadn't actually been working late.

Hiei stepped aside, allowing Shuichi to enter the kitchen. He could already smell a roast cooking in the oven. The red light of the timer blinked from 10 to 9 as he glanced at it.

"It seems I am just in time," he said.

"No. You're late," Hiei informed him, his tone grumpy. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi from behind. "If you had actually been on time, then we could have been spending the last hour doing something enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" Shuichi asked, trying to keep a tremor out of his voice. Just a few weeks ago, he would have been very content in this position. But now…

Still, he had to put up a good front, or Hiei would realise that something was wrong.

Hiei's breath tickled his ear. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Mmmm?" Shuichi asked, continuing to play dumb. He knew that it irritated Hiei and it was one of the few indulgences that still brought him joy. That wasn't tainted.

Hiei kissed his neck. Shuichi's pulse rate quickened. It should have felt good. He used to enjoy this. But now it wasn't enough. It wasn't what he wanted.

And Hiei noticed his tenseness. He withdrew his lips from Shuichi's neck but kept his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling into Shuichi's hair.

The concern in his voice only added to Shuichi's guilt and shame. He wanted to blurt out everything but he knew that if he did, he would lose Hiei forever.

So, instead, he lied, as he had been doing for the last few weeks.

"It is nothing," he said. "I am just tired." He gave Hiei's hand a squeeze in an effort to placate him.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hiei sighed and released Shuichi. "Go sit down," he said. "I'll get this out." He moved around Shuichi and walked over to the stove. The loud noise cut off as Hiei flicked the switch to turn it off.

"I will get the plates," Shuichi volunteered.

"Don't bother. I already did," Hiei informed him as he opened the stove door. A rush of heat hit Shuichi.

Shuichi looked over to their small dining room table, seeing two places already set opposite each other. For some reason, seeing that only made him feel worse.

Hiei gave him an annoyed look as he stood and turned, tray in hand. "You're in the way," he said pointedly.

Shuichi moved around the island counter and over to the table. He took a seat and stared down at his empty plate.

Hiei served up the food and sat down opposite Shuichi. Shuichi reluctantly raised his green eyes to meet Hiei's crimson ones.

"How was your day?" he asked as he started to cut into his meat.

Hiei snorted. "One of my students broke his wrist," he informed Shuichi.

"That sounds awful," Shuichi told him.

"Well, if he'd done what I told him to do…" Hiei's expression was sour at the memory. He was a martial arts instructor at a nearby dojo and most of his students were teenagers. Shuichi knew that he had difficulty with some of his student's attitudes but despite how much he complained, Hiei enjoyed the job and found it rewarding.

"What about you?" Hiei asked him.

Shuichi swallowed his mouthful of chicken before answering. He kept his voice carefully neutral. "The usual," he said.

"I don't know how you do it," Hiei said. "I'd go crazy being shut up in an office all day."

Shuichi smiled a little at that. Hiei was the sort of person who liked to be doing something physical. The only books he read were the manga he borrowed from his friends Yusuke and Kuwabara. If he wasn't doing something physical, he felt that he wasn't being productive.

"It is not so bad,' Shuichi said. "And the money is nice."

"There is that," Hiei agreed. Shuichi's salary was a good deal higher than Hiei's. "But I think I would rather be doing something I enjoyed."

Shuichi frowned, Hiei's words sparking an unsettling thought. Did he really enjoy his job? It was okay, but not something that gave him any real satisfaction or sense of accomplishment. The money was good, but Hiei was right. There was more to life than money.

But Shuichi couldn't worry about that now. He had other problems to consider. And one of them was sitting across from him and regarding him with a confused frown.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi startled. Hiei had been saying something but Shuichi had been too caught up in his own thoughts to take any notice.

"Ah, I am sorry, Hiei," he said. He seemed to be doing a lot of apologising lately. "I really am tired."

"Yeah." Hiei's frown remained in place as he studied Shuichi. "I asked if the chicken was all right."

"Yes. Yes, it is delicious," Shuichi assured him hastily.

"Good. I got the recipe off Keiko," Hiei said. "I've never tried it before. I didn't think it would turn out but since you weren't home I thought I'd try it."

"Keiko? Urameshi Keiko?" Shuichi asked, surprised. Guilt gnawed at him once more. Hiei had been doing most of the cooking lately. And the cleaning. Shuichi knew that he hated it, but he rarely complained. Not beyond the usual mutterings of how temperamental the stove was, anyway. Shuichi was well aware that he wasn't pulling his weight when it came to household chores lately.

"Yes. Yusuke's wife."

Shuichi knew that Hiei's friend Yusuke had married his long-time girlfriend the previous summer. He and Hiei had attended the wedding. Hiei had looked very handsome in his new black suit. Shuichi's heart ached.

Hiei leaned back in his chair, the plate before him empty. Shuichi was barely halfway through his own meal.

"You know," Hiei said thoughtfully. "We haven't all gotten together since… I don't know. Was it the oaf's birthday?"

"Don't call him that," Shuichi admonished Hiei. It was an automatic reaction and Hiei ignored him. Ever since his sister had begun dating Kuwabara, there had been some awkwardness between the two men, and Hiei clearly had no idea how to handle it.

"We should all go out to the temple for a weekend," Hiei suggested.

Shuichi's heart stuttered. The temple. It was where Yusuke and Keiko had gotten married. It was also where Shuichi had woken, after being kidnapped and held prisoner for two years.

Shuichi remembered nothing of his kidnapping, which he'd been told was probably a blessing. Though sometimes his leg ached where he'd been shot, despite the fact that the wound was now just a scar.

"I-I am busy at work," Shuichi said nervously.

"Your boss is your stepfather," Hiei reminded him. "I'm sure that if you tell him that you need some time off, he'll give it to you."

He would, and Shuichi knew it. Even if Kazuya was not amenable to the idea, his mother Shiori could certainly talk him into it.

"We'll have to talk to the others, anyway," Hiei said. "Figure out a time that works for all of us."

"Yes." Shuichi pushed the last bite of his chicken into his mouth, though his appetite had fled like a fox before the hounds.

Hiei stood, taking his own plate to the sink, then returning for Shuichi's.

"I will clean up," Shuichi offered, rising to his feet.

"No," Hiei said firmly. "Go and have a bath or something. Try not to fall asleep while you're in there. I'll take care of this. It won't take long."

"Hiei…" Shuichi swallowed hard. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. He didn't deserve this kindness.

"Shuichi, go!" Now Hiei's voice held frustration.

Shuichi left. He retrieved his briefcase from the entryway and took it into the bedroom before he got a set of pyjamas and went to the bathroom.

As he stripped off his clothes he stared numbly at himself in the mirror above the basin. Or, more specifically, he stared at the marks marring his skin.

Dark bruises blemished his skin, the remnants of fingers that had dug cruelly into his hips. There were other marks, too, On his back, on his thighs.

Tears pricked in Shuichi's eyes. In the beginning, everything had seemed perfect. Maybe it was like that for all new relationships? Shuichi wasn't sure. He'd never really been in any serious relationships before Hiei.

He'd enjoyed spending time with the dark-haired man. He'd liked how gentle Hiei was with him. He'd liked being treated like something precious and cherished.

But now…

Shuichi scrubbed at his eyes but the traitorous tears continued to flow.

He'd thought that once would be enough. One time, just to get it out of his system. Then he could go back to his perfect relationship with his loving boyfriend and be content.

And it had worked. For a few weeks, anyway.

Now, it was several nights a week. And it was getting harder and harder to hide the signs. Not just the physical, but the mental signs as well. Hiei wasn't stupid. Sooner or later, he would realise that Shuichi was lying to him. Sooner or later, he would realise that Shuichi wasn't worthy of his love.

Perhaps it was stupid to cling to it. Stupid to carry on this charade. It would only make it harder when the end finally came.

But Shuichi couldn't let it go. Hiei was his lifeline. He loved him, despite his actions.

Shuichi tied up his long red hair before he stepped under the warm spray of the shower. The smell of his floral-scented soap filled the room and relaxed him. He gingerly ran the washcloth over his fresh bruises. They still ached, but it was a pleasant ache.

And that was the problem. That was the whole problem. Shuichi liked that feeling. Needed that feeling.

And he knew that Hiei couldn't give him that. He could give him everything else he ever wanted or needed.

But he couldn't give him that.

-0-

Shuichi finished his shower and returned to the living area to find that Hiei had finished the dishes and was sprawled on the sofa with the television on and one of his mangas open on his lap as he flicked through channels.

The apartment that Shuichi and Hiei shared was small but homely. When Shuichi had been living here on his own, he'd had a veritable jungle of plants crammed into almost any available space, but Hiei had convinced him to either relocate or sell most of them. Though he had allowed Shuichi free-rein on the small balcony just off the living room. Shuichi could see the dark shapes of his plants through the sliding glass door. Beyond them was the bright lights of the city.

Hiei looked up at Shuichi and then patted the sofa beside him. "Come on," he said. "You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet."

Shuichi was still warm and lethargic from his shower. He settled beside Hiei, making himself comfortable on the plush cushions.

"You want to watch anything?" Hiei asked him.

"No, thank you," Shuichi told him. He rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and closed his eyes. Hiei's body radiated warmth and comfort.

Hiei paused on a channel. After a moment, he said, "I guess it won't be all-out war, after all."

Shuichi turned his head to view the television screen. It showed two men dressed in suits shaking hands at a podium. The event had happened last night. A treaty had been signed by the international powers. Kazuya had explained some of the new trade deals, as they affected their business, to him that day, but Shuichi hadn't really been giving it the attention it deserved.

"Father is pleased," he said sleepily. "A war would be bad for business."

"Some business, anyway," Hiei countered. He started flicking through the channels again as Shuichi's head dropped back to his shoulder. Some of his hair fell forward and hid his face.

Shuichi wasn't even awake long enough to see what Hiei finally settled on to watch. Nor did he stir when Hiei lifted him in his arms and carried him to bed.

-0-

Hiei stared down at Shuichi's sleeping form, tucked beneath the covers of their bed. He couldn't help but be irked with the redhead. Shuichi had been working late almost every evening and Hiei felt that they were barely spending any time together.

And, when they were together, Shuichi was distant and distracted.

Hiei had decided to try making something different for dinner, hoping to draw Shuichi out but it hadn't gone to plan. He'd asked Yusuke's wife for some recipes, figuring that she had to know what she was talking about since she'd practically grown up in the restaurant business, and she had obliged him by writing some simple ones up for him. Hiei, himself, preferred plain food, but he knew that Shuichi appreciated flavour.

But Shuichi's reaction had been disappointing. He hadn't even seemed to notice Hiei's effort.

Hiei's suggestion to meet the others at the temple had ulterior motives. There was a gulf between Shuichi and his former friends that they'd never been able to bridge, despite their best efforts. Shuichi remained distant, caught up in his schooling, then his new job. Kuwabara had the best luck with the redhead, since he'd attended the same university. He'd been reluctant to approach Shuichi directly before he'd started dating Hiei, for many of the same reasons as Hiei. But after they'd started dating, all bets were off. Kuwabara had gone out of his way to try to befriend Shuichi.

But Shuichi hadn't made it easy. He was so busy that he barely had time for Hiei, let alone Kuwabara. The gulf remained, even now.

Maybe a weekend away was just what they all needed. Shuichi would have no distractions and perhaps old friendships would be rekindled.

Hiei turned away from the bed, leaving Shuichi to his rest. He still needed to shower before he joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi sat on the bench in the train station, his briefcase sitting by his feet. The afternoon rush of salary men coming home from work passed by him but Shuichi was oblivious. His attention was focused on his phone.

 _'_ _Talked to the others. Going next weekend.'_

Shuichi knew exactly what Hiei was talking about and he was surprised that Hiei had been able to arrange it so quickly. He would have to speak to his father and ask for the time off. If he refused to go to the temple along with everyone else, then Hiei might get suspicious.

Shuichi wondered if that would be a bad thing as he texted Hiei back. At least then he would no longer have to keep lying to his boyfriend.

"Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up from his phone at the sound of his name. Before him stood a man wearing a crisp black business suit. His long, sleek black hair was loose around his shoulders, falling in a straight obsidian waterfall.

Shuichi's pulse quickened as he tucked his phone into his pocket and picked up his briefcase.

Sinfully pretty violet eyes watched Shuichi as he rose from the bench.

"Were you waiting long?" his new companion asked him as they walked towards the subway entrance.

"No. Just a few minutes," Shuichi told him. The heat of the man's body, so close to his, was causing butterflies in his stomach.

 _Hiei…_

Once Hiei had made him feel like that.

The thought flew unbidden into Shuichi's mind and he tried to push it aside.

His companion took a hold of his arm, pulling Shuichi closer to him as they approached the shiny black limousine idling on the curb.

The chauffeur bowed to them before he opened the door. Shuichi's companion ushered Shuichi in ahead of himself. Shuichi settled himself on the expensively upholstered seat. He wished that his companion would allow him to go directly to his apartment himself, or pick him up in his own car. He always felt uncomfortable being surrounded by such luxury.

But his companion seemed completely at ease being surrounded by wealth. Shuichi had the impression that he was trying to impress him. Trying to make him feel like he was out of his depth. And he was succeeding nicely. Shuichi did feel out of his depth, even though he knew that his companion did not own the limousine, nor did he employ the driver. Both belonged to his companion's work.

"Wine?" his companion asked as the limo pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, please," Shuichi said. Definitely. He needed it to ease his nerves. This was hardly their first time together, but Shuichi felt like a shy schoolboy on his first date. It was both exhilarating and infuriating.

"You'll like this one," the man said as he poured the red wine into a glass and handed it to Shuichi. "I got it from a colleague."

Shuichi sipped at the substance cautiously. He was no expert on wine, but he could appreciate a nice one.

"Thank you, Karasu," he said. "It is very nice. I like it better than the last one."

Karasu nodded in agreement. "Yes, I thought this one might suit your tastes a little more."

Karasu had been plying Shuichi with different wines, in an attempt to discover what Shuichi liked. Shuichi was surprised that he even bothered. Did it really matter?

Shuichi had been cagey about his personal life, but slowly Karasu had drawn small details from him. Not just his favourite dessert, most hated vegetable or hobbies, but also his relationship with Hiei, though Shuichi had been able to keep Hiei's name from him.

In contrast, Shuichi knew next-to-nothing about Karasu. He thought that Karasu worked for a company, though what his job was, Shuichi wasn't sure. Karasu hadn't told him anything about his work or personal life. If the man had a wife or boyfriend, Shuichi had never seen any evidence of that.

As Shuichi sipped, his attention wandered to the buildings passing them by. High-rise buildings lined the streets. Men and women dressed in business suits walked by.

Karasu's hand slid onto Shuichi's knee, drawing Shuichi's attention back to him. Karasu leaned towards him. Shuichi's breath caught.

"You smell nice today, Shuichi," Karasu told him, his voice low.

Shuichi didn't really know how to respond to that so he settled on his default. "Thank you," he said.

Karasu chuckled before plucking the wine glass from Shuichi's hand and tilting it up, drinking the last of it. He put the glass down before returning his attention to Shuichi.

In that moment, as he studied Shuichi, Karasu resembled a lion stalking his prey. His gaze was intense and Shuichi felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine. Karasu started to undo Shuichi's tie, even as their eyes remained locked.

"You don't know what you do to me, Shuichi," Karasu said, his voice a low, dark purr.

Shuichi began to squirm. He could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he feel this with Hiei anymore? Why wasn't love enough?

Again, Shuichi quashed the thought. It was easier than it had been before, as Karasu's lips met his. The kiss was forceful, nothing like Hiei's gentle, passionate kisses.

Karasu's teeth grazed across Shuichi's bottom lip, making him jerk back in fright.

"No," he gasped.

Karasu looked annoyed as he stared at Shuichi. Annoyed and cheated.

"H-he'll see," Shuichi said, struggling to explain.

Karasu let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know why you bother staying with him, darling," he said, his fingers stroking Shuichi's cheek. "He can't take care of you like I can."

Shuichi's eyes slid away from Karasu's, a frown forming on his lips. They still tingled from Karasu's kiss.

Karasu pressed his fingers to Shuichi's lips. "Don't frown like that," he said. "That look doesn't suit you."

He settled himself in the seat, crossing one leg over the other. Shuichi turned away, feeling conflicted and angry. Angry at Karasu for what he'd said about Hiei. Angry at himself for getting into this in the first place.

Angry at himself for not being able to pull himself out of it.

He fussed with his tie, re-doing the knot and fixing his shirt collar. He knew that Karasu was staring at him but he refused to look in the other man's direction.

Karasu hadn't been at all what he'd been expecting when he'd placed an ad on an online site and the dark-haired man had responded. He was well-dressed, well-groomed and wealthy.

Though Shuichi suspected that Karasu had been as surprised by his own appearance as Shuichi had been regarding his.

The car made a turn and Shuichi knew that they were close to Karasu's apartment. He began to feel a familiar fluttering in his stomach. He looked over to Karasu to see him watching Shuichi with a smirk. Shuichi frowned at him once again.

"I said don't do that, pet," Karasu told him, though there was only amusement in his voice. "If you keep doing that I might just decide to put that mouth to better use."

Shuichi flushed, embarrassed and shocked. Not here. Not in the back of the limousine. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"What's the matter, darling? Are you getting shy now?" Dark amusement danced in Karasu's eyes as he took in Shuichi's expression.

Shuichi glared at him. How was he supposed to respond to that? Whether he answered yes or no, he would open himself up to ridicule.

Karasu's smirk only grew. He was adept at reading Shuichi's moods and liked to annoy him as much as possible. He knew the effect he had on Shuichi and took full advantage of it.

Hiei teased him, too. But in a different way. There was nothing malicious in Hiei's teasing. It was more to fluster Shuichi, to throw him off-balance, than anything else. And Shuichi was able to tease Hiei right back. Hiei would take it with about as much grace as Shuichi did. There was a balance there.

No such balance existed between himself and Karasu. Karasu deliberately tried to antagonise him, and found satisfaction in the result. And Shuichi certainly wasn't comfortable with teasing him back. He had no idea how the older man would react. Their relationship was not an equal one. That was a fact that Shuichi was well aware of.

And Shuichi felt ashamed at letting Karasu get the better of him. He should have better control over himself.

But, clearly, he didn't have any kind of control. If he did, surely he wouldn't even be sitting in this car with this man?

-0-

Karasu observed the young man as he straightened his tie, his eyes fixed on the mirror before him. His slender fingers reached up to tuck some loose locks of red hair back into place.

Karasu's mouth watered at the sight. His hands ached to touch that flawless skin. To caress, to stroke.

To press in so hard that he would leave bruises. To make Shuichi squirm and arch. To hear that pretty voice scream.

But, no. It was time for Shuichi to return home. To that boy who loved him blindly. Who had no idea. No idea that the bruises on Shuichi's skin were left by Karasu's hands. No idea that Shuichi's body bore Karasu's marks.

Yes, Shuichi could leave. But he would come back. He always came back. Because he belonged to Karasu. He would always belong to Karasu.

Shuichi turned, finally satisfied with his appearance. Karasu looked him over critically, noting with amusement that everything was perfectly in place. Not a crease in the crisp shirt, not a single strand of hair out of place. Nothing that might hint at their earlier activities.

Karasu had been drawn to Shuichi from the first time he'd seen him. Most of his relationships were quick. He always lost interest in his toys within a few weeks.

But Shuichi was an exception. There was something tantalisingly familiar about the redhead, as if Karasu had seen him somewhere before, perhaps briefly. But Karasu had been unable to remember where.

"Shall we go?" Karasu asked him.

Shuichi nodded. He stepped towards Karasu, wincing a little as he did so. Karasu took his arm and guided him out of the bathroom and towards the hall.

-0-

Shuichi stepped inside his apartment. He was surprised to see that it was dark. He glanced down. The genkan was empty. Hiei was not home yet. A small knot of fear lodged itself in Shuichi's gut.

He checked his phone as he made himself a cup of tea.

Nothing. There were no messages from Hiei. Nothing to explain why he was late getting home.

Shuichi was sitting in the living room, sipping his tea when Hiei arrived home. Shuichi resisted the urge to jump up and demand where his boyfriend had been.

After all, what right did he have to say anything, when he was the one who had something to hide. So what if Hiei was cheating on him? It was no less than he deserved.

Hiei entered the living room and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "But I got us take-away from Yusuke's."

"You were at Yusuke's restaurant?" Shuichi asked as he followed Hiei into the kitchen. A paper bag sat atop the counter, the logo of Yusuke and Keiko's restaurant prominently displayed on it.

"Yeah. I stopped there after work. We were working some stuff out for next weekend." Hiei started to unpack the bag. "Did you get my text about it?"

"I did," Shuichi confirmed. "Though I have not had the chance to speak to Father yet."

"Sorry I didn't text you that I'd be late. I just forgot," Hiei apologised.

"It's fine," Shuichi said. His throat felt dry and his hands clammy. He felt empty and hollow inside. He hadn't felt that way when Karasu was inside him.

Shuichi bit his cheek hard. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The pain helped, just a little. But it wouldn't last. It never lasted.

"Shuichi?"

Hiei was staring at him expectantly. Shuichi looked down to see that Hiei had pushed a take-away container towards him.

"Thank you," he said, hoping his voice still sounded normal.

Hiei watched him for a moment longer, crimson eyes studying him far too closely for Shuichi's comfort. Then he picked up his own container and started for the living room.

"I pick the movie this time," he said.

Shuichi did not object as he sat down beside Hiei. He didn't really care what they watched. He probably wouldn't even stay awake for the entirety of it anyway.

Each mouthful Shuichi took tasted like dirt. That was what he was. Dirt. Dirt for leading this man on. Dirt for cheating on him. Dirt for pretending everything was fine.

Shuichi abruptly stood, unable to eat any more. He put the remains of his dinner in the trash.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Hiei asked him. He had set his own meal aside and stood to watch Shuichi.

"No. I am just… not hungry," Shuichi told him.

Hiei looked him up and down critically. "I think you're losing weight," he said, a worried note entering his voice.

Shuichi wanted to laugh. He probably was, but that was the least of his problems.

"You must be imagining it, he said, before sitting down again on the sofa. Hiei joined him, pressing close to him.

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?" he asked Shuichi.

Shuichi only just managed to maintain a neutral expression. "Of course," he said, injecting as much sincerity into his voice as he could muster.

But, inside, his mind was screaming, "Liar!"

Hiei stared at him for a moment, before seeming to decide that Shuichi was being honest. He returned his attention to the movie on the television.

Shuichi wanted to sigh in relief but restrained himself. That would be too telling. Instead, he tried to focus his attention on the movie.

Not the ache in his back where Karasu's whip had bitten into his flesh. Not the taste of his own blood that lingered in his mouth. Not the sadistic pleasure in Karasu's eyes as his nails dug into Shuichi's tender skin…

No. No. No.

Shuichi buried his face in Hiei's shoulder, wishing that he could die.

Hiei's arm snaked around him. His boyfriend was oblivious to his torment. He probably thought that Shuichi was just tired. But that was another lie. A convenient excuse for the small but inevitable slip-ups he made, the times when his composure cracked. An excuse for why he no longer wanted to have sex.

But that excuse would eventually wear thin. Hiei would grow less and less tolerant of Shuichi's evasions. This relationship was a house of cards, ready to crumble.

"Shuichi?"

"Mmmm?" Shuichi's response was barely audible.

"Are you going to sleep?" Hiei sounded peeved.

"Probably," Shuichi muttered.

"I'm not your pillow, Shuichi." Hiei definitely sounded grumpy now.

Shuichi laughed softly. He readjusted himself on the sofa, putting his head in Hiei's lap. He expected Hiei to object again since Shuichi was still using him like a pillow. But Hiei said nothing. His fingers slid through Shuichi's hair. Shuichi closed his eyes.

Couldn't he hold onto this for just a little longer?


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi's feet felt heavy as he trudged up the long staircase to the temple. Hiei strode along ahead of him, fit from his martial arts work. Shuichi envied him. He spent too much time sitting behind a desk to be as fit as Hiei.

It was a beautiful day. The sun filtered through the trees that sheltered the stairs and a light breeze ruffled Shuichi's loose hair.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi almost lost his balance as he walked into Hiei. Hiei caught him around the waist to steady him.

"What?" Shuichi asked blankly. Why had Hiei stopped?

"What's wrong with you? I've told you three times to slow down but you've been ignoring me."

Shuichi moved down a step to put some distance between them. He glanced back over his shoulder and was staggered by how far they'd come. The steps stretched down far below him.

The muscles in his legs burned and his breaths came in short pants. How fast had he been walking?

And why hadn't he been aware of it? He knew better than to push himself like that. Or to tune the rest of the world out like that.

The niggling feeling that there was something wrong with him grew stronger. Surely this wasn't normal?

"I am sorry," he said, meeting Hiei's narrow-eyed glare. "I was off in my own world."

Hiei didn't quite look placated by his explanation. "It's not a race," he said.

"I understand that." Shuichi couldn't help but feel irritated. He'd apologised. Couldn't Hiei just drop it?

Hiei's frown deepened. "You look pale," he observed. "Maybe you should sit down."

Shuichi did so, stretching his legs out and trying to catch his breath. Hiei sat down beside him.

"Are you getting sick or something?" he asked.

Shuichi shrugged. "Possibly," he said. "Or possibly I am not in very good shape." He tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. Before Hiei could notice, he turned his face away.

They sat in silence. Shuichi listened to the birds in the trees. His irritation began to fade though a sense of unease remained. He wasn't comfortable in this place.

But a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at Hiei showed Shuichi that his boyfriend didn't share his feelings. Hiei's expression had softened as he stared down the way they'd come.

"You like it here," Shuichi said, his soft voice intruding on the silence.

Hiei gave a shrug. "I suppose," he said. "Don't you?"

"Not particularly," Shuichi admitted. "This was where I woke up after…"

Hiei winced. "You should try to forget about that," he said. "It's over now." His gaze remained locked straight ahead.

He didn't like hearing Shuichi talk about that time. Every time Shuichi brought the subject up, Hiei would change it. And he wasn't subtle about it either.

Shuichi had a vague memory of Hiei being at the temple at that time as well. He'd learned after properly meeting Hiei that he'd been taking martial arts lessons from the old lady who owned the temple.

Quite a coincidence. Maybe they were fated to meet.

Or maybe it would have been better if they had never met.

"It is not that easy," Shuichi told Hiei. He couldn't help but rub his leg where the bullet had struck. Hiei noticed and glared at him. Shuichi returned his hand to the step beside him.

They remained there for several more minutes before continuing up the stairs at a much more reasonable pace.

Urameshi Yusuke greeted both of them cheerily when they entered the temple. He and Kuwabara Kazuma had come out here the previous evening. They had also brought Hiei's sister Yukina along with them. Yusuke's wife had declined to join them as she was needed at their restaurant.

Yusuke had started on the beer already. Shuichi politely refused his offer of a can. He felt that it was too early in the day to start drinking.

"Hiei!" Yukina's happy voice filled the living room as she hugged her brother. Shuichi wanted to laugh at his expression. Hiei held Yukina awkwardly, not quite sure where to put his hands. Hiei never liked public displays of affection.

"Ku-ow!" Botan's greeting was cut off by a glaring Yusuke, who had just pulled on her blue ponytail. He hissed something in her ear and her face drained of colour.

"Oh, ah, hello Shuichi," she said, her words spilling from her mouth far too quickly.

Shuichi returned her greeting even as he wondered why she was so nervous. He didn't know her very well. Most of their time together had been during Shuichi's recuperation and he had been a bit out of it then, due to his leg wound.

Shuichi soon found himself sitting beside Kuwabara on the sofa as they discussed work. The orange haired man had just started working as an engineer at a very reputable company. Shuichi was proud of him. He knew that Kuwabara had worked hard to earn his degree.

Out of the group, it was Kuwabara that Shuichi knew best. They had attended the same university, though they had not spent much time together as they were both busy with their courses. But then Shuichi had met Kuwabara's roommate Hiei purely by chance. After that, Shuichi had gotten an apartment in the same building, then Hiei had moved in with him. So, through his relationship with Hiei, he'd formed a friendship with Kuwabara.

The owner of the temple, the old lady Genkai, did not make an appearance. Botan had told them that she'd left to visit an old friend who was ill. Yusuke had been very pleased about that.

"So, we're all going to go to the beach and have a camp-out tomorrow night," Yusuke announced after thrashing both Kuwabara and Hiei at his favourite fighting game.

"Awesome!" Kuwabara said. "It'll be just like old times. Except this time we'll have the shrimp with us."

Hiei's crimson eyes seemed to glow as they glared balefully at Kuwabara. "Not you, too," he muttered.

"The beach?" Shuichi inquired. He hadn't realised that the temple grounds extended that far.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? We used to…" Kuwabara's voice trailed off as his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Used to… what?" Shuichi asked, baffled. He didn't think he'd ever camped out on a beach before, let alone with these men.

"Never mind," Kuwabara muttered, ducking his head.

"there is a small problem, though," Yusuke said. "We don't have enough sleeping bags. Two of us will have to share."

"That isn't a problem," Hiei said. "I'll share with Shuichi."

"Right," Yusuke said, satisfied. "That's sorted, then."

Shuichi felt a small amount of resentment. No one had even asked his opinion. They'd just assumed that he would be fine with that arrangement.

And he should be fine with that arrangement. A few months ago, he would have been fine with it.

Shuichi left the sofa and went to join the girls in the kitchen. They welcomed him with happy smiles and accepted his offer of help with dinner. Hiei entered the kitchen just as they were discussing what to cook.

He glanced briefly at Shuichi, his eyes raking over him before he went to the fridge and got out a can of beer.

"What would you like us to cook?" Yukina asked him.

"I don't really care," Hiei told her.

Shuichi frowned at him then turned to the girls. "I am sure whatever you decide to cook will be wonderful," he said.

Yukina gave him a sunny smile. "Thank you, Shuichi," she said. "You're so sweet."

Hiei grimaced at Shuichi. "He's always on his best behaviour around you," he told Yukina. "You don't know what he's really like."

"What do you mean by that?" Botan asked curiously.

Shuichi couldn't help it. He started laughing. Both girls stared at him. Tentatively, Yukina began to smile too. Botan still looked unsure.

"I'm not saying anything else," Hiei said, before leaving the kitchen. Shuichi managed to get himself under control and made a mental note not to forget what Hiei had said. It called for reprisal.

-0-

Shuichi spent an enjoyable afternoon going back and forth between the two groups. He was in a good mood as they all sat down to eat dinner together.

Yusuke leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. "This was a really good idea, Hiei," he said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "And, you know the best thing about it? No mobile phone reception. My boss can't call me and ask me to come in to work."

"Yeah," Hiei agreed. "My boss keeps asking me to take extra classes."

"Why don't you?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Because I like to be home on time," Hiei answered.

Shuichi pursed his lips, guilt gnawing at him at the subtle reminder that he was often late. He wasn't sure if the dig was intentional on Hiei's part or not but he felt bad all the same.

"What about you, Yukina?" Yusuke asked. "What have you been doing since moving in with Shizuru?"

Yukina's face brightened. "Shizuru taught me how to cut and style hair," she said. "I was working for her for a while, but then I found a job at an ice-cream parlour."

"Geez, why didn't you say so sooner?" Yusuke demanded. "We could have all met up there for ice-cream."

"Probably because she doesn't want your loud mouth scaring off all the customers," Hiei muttered.

Yusuke glared at him. "Shut up, shrimp," he said, but his tone was good-natured.

Hiei bristled at the old insult. "I'm taller than you," he pointed out.

Yusuke grinned evilly. "But you were so little and cute in those photos Koenma had," he said.

Hiei sulked, slumping on his cushion.

Shuichi was intrigued. Photos? What photos? And who was Koenma? Why would he have photos of a younger Hiei? Was he a relative?

And could Shuichi get a copy of the photos, somehow? He would like to see what Hiei looked like when he was younger.

Other than Yukina, Hiei had no family that Shuichi was aware of. He never talked about his parents. Shuichi had never quite had the courage to ask Yukina. It seemed too personal a subject. And Hiei was an intensely private person and very protective of his sister. If something bad had happened to their parents, Shuichi did not want to drag up unpleasant memories and upset the siblings.

After dinner, Kuwabara produced a deck of cards and proposed a game of poker. Yusuke eagerly took him up on it. Shuichi had been willing to play, until Yusuke turned it into a drinking game. He did not want to get drunk so he sat on the sidelines and observed.

He was surprised that Kuwabara actually was the best player in the group. Though he suspected that it had to do with dumb luck, more than anything else.

By the time a yawning Botan entered and told them all to pipe down as they were disturbing the girls' sleep, both Yusuke and Hiei were completely drunk. Kuwabara had managed to stay almost sober, though he had begun to slur his words a little.

Shuichi stood up from the sofa and stretched. He hadn't realised how long he'd been sitting for. The scabs on his back pulled a little, making him wince.

He felt eyes on him and glanced over to see that Hiei was staring at him with a look he knew all to well. He sighed.

Hiei stood, swaying a little. He staggered over to Shuichi and grabbed hold of him, more to keep himself on his feet than anything else, Shuichi suspected.

"You smell nice," he mumbled into Shuichi's hair.

A shiver went through Shuichi. Karasu had told him the same thing, he remembered. He didn't want to think about that man. Not now.

Kuwabara was trying to help Yusuke to his feet but was having a little trouble as Yusuke kept trying to bat his hands away.

"I wanna stay up," he demanded, swaying dangerously.

"Well, you can't," Kazuma informed him.

Yusuke glowered at him. "Yes, I can. I can do what I want," he said, trying to pull his arm out of Kuwabara's grip. Kuwabara stubbornly held on.

Shuichi began to move towards the hall, with Hiei clinging to him.

"This isn't the way," Hiei muttered, trying to pull Shuichi in another direction.

Shuichi's shoulder bumped the wall and he pushed back against Hiei, annoyed.

"Yes, it is," he said, wondering where Hiei thought they were.

He eventually managed to get Hiei into the room they shared. Mercifully, Hiei flopped face-down onto the futon and fell asleep immediately. Shuichi was incredibly relieved.

Shuichi left the room and went to the bathroom. He knew that the cuts on his back needed tending.

Getting the ointment onto the cuts involved a lot of awkward twisting around. Shuichi was sure that he'd probably wasted a quarter of the bottle in his attempts to cover the entire area.

The sound of the door opening behind him made Shuichi spin around in surprise, his heart in his throat. He hadn't realised that he'd forgotten to lock it.

In the doorway stood a bleary-eyed Yusuke. He blinked at Shuichi in surprise.

"What's on your back?" he asked suspiciously.

Shuichi felt his blood turn to ice. "Nothing," he said.

"Yes, there is," Yusuke protested, raising one finger to point at him. "I can see it in the mirror."

Shuichi hastily grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"It's still there," Yusuke pointed out, stepping closer to him. He staggered a little and put his hand on the towel rack to steady himself.

"You're drunk, Yusuke," Shuichi informed him.

"What's that got to do with it?" Yusuke asked, a confused look coming across his face.

"Yusuke!"

Kuwabara's annoyed bellow made both men flinch. Yusuke's eyes went wide and he attempted to duck around behind Shuichi.

"I'm not here," he hissed at Shuichi.

Kuwabara's footsteps thudded down the hall ominously.

"There you are," he said triumphantly when he passed by the open door and spotted Yusuke trying to hide behind Shuichi.

"I'm not here," Yusuke repeated.

Kuwabara sighed. "Get back to your room or I'm going to call Keiko," he threatened.

Yusuke was out of the bathroom like a shot. Shuichi was surprised that he could move that fast.

Kuwabara laughed as he watched Yusuke dart down the hall. "Man, that works even better when he's drunk," he said. Then he turned back to Shuichi. "Sorry, Shuichi. Hope he didn't bother you."

"No, it is fine," Shuichi assured him. Privately, he hoped that Yusuke would be too drunk to remember what he'd seen.

Kuwabara left after wishing Shuichi a good night, shutting the bathroom door behind himself. Shuichi made sure it was locked before removing his shirt once more and continuing to tend to his injuries. It was some time before his heart rate settled to a more normal pace. That had been far too close for comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do I have to carry the drinks?" Kuwabara grumbled as he set the cooler down on the sand.

Yusuke dropped the sleeping bags he'd been carrying down beside the cooler. "Because you're the tallest," he said as if that explained everything.

"How is that fair?" Kuwabara inquired.

"I bet if Yukina were here you wouldn't have minded carrying everything," Yusuke told him.

Kuwabara's face turned bright red. "That's not true," he said but his expression gave the lie to his statement.

The girls had declined to come to the beach with the boys as they had plans of their own. Apparently it involved hairdressing because Yukina had offered to style Shuichi's hair. The redhead's struggle to conceal his horror as he politely refused the offer was hilarious to Hiei.

Hiei's attention was on Shuichi, who had walked further down the beach. He now stood with his bare feet in the lapping tide. He wore his usual long-sleeved button-up shirt but had traded his slacks for jeans and his shoes for boots better suited to hiking. Though he'd abandoned those boots near where Hiei stood. His jeans were rolled up to his knees to prevent the hems from getting wet.

Shuichi was oblivious to the argument developing between Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was too focused on the beauty of the expanse of water before him.

Hiei removed his own shoes and joined Shuichi in the water. His toes squished in the wet sand. He nudged Shuichi's foot with his own, startling the other man.

Shuichi's hair whipped across his face, caught in the wind as he turned to look at Hiei. He held it aside with one hand.

"Nice, isn't it?" Hiei asked him.

"Yes, it's lovely." Shuichi turned to stare back out over the water.

Shuichi didn't know it, but he'd been to this beach before. In fact, he was the person who had taken Hiei here on his first and only visit to this place. It had been a bittersweet time.

"Are you going to go swimming?" Hiei asked the redhead curiously.

"No," Shuichi said. "I do not want to catch a cold."

Hiei frowned. "The weather is too warm for that," he pointed out. Actually, it was too warm for Shuichi's long-sleeved shirts as well, but Hiei's attempts to point that out earlier had met with indifference.

"You know I have been a little under the weather lately," Shuichi told him. "I do not want to take any chances."

Hiei's frown remained. Shuichi's behaviour was beginning to worry him. Was he working too hard? He'd hoped that Shuichi would be able to enjoy the weekend, but now he was talking about feeling unwell?

"Hey!" Yusuke's bellow drew their attention and both men turned around.

Yusuke was advancing towards them, juggling three cans of beer. Kuwabara was following, another can clutched in his hand. He'd removed his shirt, Hiei noticed. Which probably meant that he intended to go swimming sometime soon.

Shuichi took the offered can from Yusuke. "Thank you," he said.

Hiei took the other. Kuwabara joined them.

"You going swimming?" he asked Hiei.

"Later," Hiei said.

"We should all go tonight," Yusuke suggested. "It's always better at nighttime. The temperature will be perfect."

A wistful look entered Shuichi's eyes. And was there regret, too? Hiei wondered if Shuichi would change his mind and decide to go swimming after all.

-0-

Under the blanket of a star-studded sky, Shuichi walked down the beach. Behind him he could hear the shouts of the others enjoying the water. He wished that he could join them.

But that would mean removing his shirt and allowing the others to see his marks. They would ask questions, and Hiei would demand answers from him.

Answers that hurt far more than those marks did.

Could Shuichi even give him those answers? He didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help it. He needed what Karasu gave him. Needed it like he needed the air in his lungs.

Yusuke had not asked him about what he'd seen last night. Shuichi really hoped that he'd forgotten about it. Or put it down to a drunken hallucination.

He was so deep in thought that Shuichi didn't hear the shout behind him. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shuichi. Come into the water," Yusuke pleaded.

"No, thank you," Shuichi said, brushing Yusuke's hand off his shoulder. He continued to walk down the beach, with Yusuke falling into step beside him.

"Why? Are you afraid you might get all that pretty hair wet?" Yusuke teased.

Shuichi was irritated by Yusuke's words but decided not to answer. He certainly couldn't share his real reason for not going into the water.

Yusuke was silent for several moments before he spoke again, and his tone was much more serious.

"Is it because of the cuts?" he asked.

Shuichi's steps faltered and he stumbled. He found his footing and turned to Yusuke, his face schooled into a mask of puzzlement.

"What cuts?" he asked, though he knew his act was probably futile. He'd already given himself away with his stumble. Yusuke would not miss it.

"The ones on your back," Yusuke told him. "I saw them last night."

"You were drunk," Shuichi pointed out. "I am sure you thought you saw a lot of things."

"I wasn't that drunk," Yusuke said quietly. "And today you're wearing a long-sleeved shirt. And you won't take it off."

Shuichi stared at Yusuke, feeling sick. The dark-haired man was shirtless and wearing a pair of swimming shorts. His hair was still damp from the water and droplets coated his skin.

"What's going on, Shuichi? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Really? Shuichi felt that he didn't know Yusuke very well. Certainly not well enough to call him a confidant. Yet Yusuke seemed to feel differently.

"Is it Hiei?" Yusuke demanded. "Is he hurting you?"

Shuichi's jaw dropped open. For a moment, he was rendered speechless. He couldn't believe that Yusuke had jumped to that conclusion.

"No," he said firmly. "Hiei would never hurt me." The last thing he wanted was for anyone to blame Hiei for this.

Yusuke looked skeptical. "Look," he said. "You don't know, but… Hiei's past isn't exactly… nice. He's done things, Shuichi."

That was news to Shuichi. And he didn't like hearing about it from Yusuke. Not one bit.

"That is enough," Shuichi said quietly. "My relationship is my business, not yours. I do not appreciate you putting yourself in the middle of it."

Yusuke scowled and swiped his hand across his brow, pushing damp strands of hair aside.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I can't just sit back and do nothing while he abuses you."

"I told you, this has nothing to do with Hiei," Shuichi said angrily. He turned and started back towards the other two men. Amidst the splashing waves, he could just make out Kuwabara attempting to shove Hiei down under the water.

Shuichi's steps were rapid as he tried to put distance between himself and Yusuke. Of course, Yusuke kept up with him, but, thankfully, he said nothing more. Though his eyes burned a hole through the back of Shuichi's head.

-0-

"Kuwabara and I can share a sleeping bag," Yusuke offered as they settled down to sleep.

"Hell, no," Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'm not sharing with you."

"Grow up, you big pussy," Yusuke snapped. "You know I'm married. And you've got a girlfriend. So what's the problem?"

Hiei was already laying the largest sleeping bag out, with Shuichi hovering near him. The fire crackled nearby, it's glow lighting up Shuichi's red hair.

"Come on," Hiei told him, completely ignoring Yusuke's offer and the ensuing argument between him and Kuwabara.

Shuichi settled himself into the sleeping bag. Hiei joined him, tucking it around both of them.

Yusuke sighed and sat down near the fire. From this position, he could watch Shuichi and Hiei, cuddled up in the sleeping bag. He heard Kuwabara squirming around in his own sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable.

"There's sand in here," he muttered.

"It's from your feet, idiot," Yusuke told him, keeping his voice low. "We're on the beach. What did you expect?"

"Shut up, Yusuke," Kuwabara told him, before he rolled over. A minute later, his snores joined the crackling of the fire.

Hiei and Shuichi were still. Probably, they were asleep as well. But Yusuke couldn't sleep. He couldn't forget about the marks he'd seen on Shuichi's back.

He'd thought that Hiei loved Shuichi. Before they'd lost Shuichi to the Syndicate, Yusuke wouldn't have been so concerned about his friend. Kurama could certainly hold his own and would not have put up with such treatment.

But Shuichi? Who knew. Who knew what the Syndicate had done to him during the two years he'd been missing. Who knew how far the Shooting Star's alterations truly went? It had clearly erased Shuichi's memories of Kurama. It might even have removed his supernatural abilities, but that was by no means a certainty. Shuichi had not used his ability to manipulate plants since the Shooting Star incident, as far as Yusuke knew, but that didn't mean it was gone. All it meant was that Shuichi was unaware he possessed such ability.

The problem Yusuke had was that there was no telling how much Shuichi's personality had changed since losing Kurama. Kurama might not have put up with abuse, but Shuichi might, if he thought that he loved Hiei.

Yusuke didn't want to believe that Hiei was hurting Shuichi, but what else could it be? Hiei must have noticed the marks. How could he not have? How could he let Shuichi suffer like that?

But there wasn't much he could do about it, except to continue to try to push Shuichi into either telling someone or leaving Hiei.

Yusuke left the fire with one final glance at the sleeping pair. They both looked so peaceful. A picture-perfect couple.

But that didn't reflect reality.

It took Yusuke a long time to fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned restlessly. He lay on his back and stared up at the stars high above. He tried to count them in an effort to get his mind off thoughts of Shuichi, but only found himself growing irritated when he lost count. Eventually, he did fall asleep, though he had no idea when that had actually happened.

-0-

Shuichi couldn't help but fidget beside Hiei on the bus back to the city. It had been a nice weekend, other than the incident with Yusuke, but Shuichi was feeling anxious. It had been too long. Too long since he'd seen Karasu.

Three days. It had only been three days but he felt like an alcoholic who needed a drink. Once again, he found himself wondering what was wrong with him. Surely this wasn't normal.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi glanced at Hiei, whose crimson eyes were locked onto Shuichi's uncharacteristically twitchy fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked. He'd been reading a manga but now it rested on his knee.

"No. I am just… worried about my plants," Shuichi told him. It was the first excuse he could think of to explain his anxiety.

Hiei laughed. "it hasn't been that long," he said. "I'm sure your plants are fine." He reached over to rest his hand on Shuichi's.

"Yeah. Probably," Shuichi agreed.

"Thank God we don't have a puppy," Hiei muttered as he retracted his hand. "I can't imagine how you'd be."

"No puppies. Please, no puppies," Shuichi begged. "I do not want any pets."

"Neither do I," Hiei told him. "I don't even particularly like animals."

"But you lived with Kuwabara and his cat for a while, right?" Shuichi asked.

Hiei shuddered. "Don't remind me," he said. "Kuwabara treats that thing like a baby. It was totally creepy."

Shuichi's lips twitched upward in amusement. "But what of my plants?" he asked. "Is that much different?"

Hiei gave him a thoughtful frown. "Well, yeah," he said. "Your plants don't sleep in our bed."

Shuichi laughed. "If they did, it would get awfully crowded very quickly."

Shuichi felt himself relaxing. Talking to Hiei was helping to ease his anxiety. But, not too long after Hiei returned to reading his manga, the feeling started to return.

-0-

Shuichi lay in bed, staring at his phone in disappointment. He'd left it in the apartment for the weekend, since there was no service at the temple and he'd only just now checked his messages.

There was one from Karasu, stating that he would be out of town for the next few days and wouldn't be able to meet Shuichi until Thursday.

Thursday. Could Shuichi last that long? He didn't think so.

Hiei stepped into the room, shirtless and with his hair still damp from his shower.

Shuichi set his phone on the nightstand, after deleting the text from Karasu. He kept Karasu's number in his phone but made sure to erase any of their conversations in case Hiei happened to check his phone.

Hiei straddled Shuichi and kissed him gently.

"Did you enjoy the weekend?" he asked, pulling back to observe Shuichi.

"Yes," Shuichi told him. Honestly, he had. Yusuke and Kuwabara were good company. He'd even enjoyed spending time with Botan and Yukina. Botan's bubbly personality was infectious and Yukina was a sweetheart. It was difficult to believe that she and Hiei were related.

"Good." Hiei kissed him again.

But it was too gentle for Shuichi. He wanted to convey that to Hiei but he had no idea how to do it. And the fact that he was ashamed by his body's needs only made it even harder.

So he let Hiei control the pace. But when Hiei started to tug on his shirt, Shuichi stopped him.

"I'm tired," he mumbled.

Hiei put one hand to his forehead. He frowned. "You might have a bit of a temperature," he said. He slid off Shuichi. "I'll make you some tea."

"No. There is no need. I just need to sleep," Shuichi insisted. He didn't have a temperature. He knew that it was just Hiei's mind playing tricks on him because he was so worried about Shuichi.

"I'll be back soon." Hiei left the room.

Shuichi sighed, knowing that he'd been ignored. He tucked himself beneath the covers. He considered feigning sleep when Hiei returned to the room with the tea, but decided against it. Hiei had gone to the trouble of making it and it would be ungrateful of him not to drink it.

So he drank it, under Hiei's watchful eyes. The tea soothed his anxiety and eased his path to sleep. He wasn't even aware of Hiei sliding under the covers beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter contains self-harm.

-0-

Hiei paced Kuwabara's living room anxiously as the orange haired man sat on his sofa, his cat curled up on his lap.

"It's probably nothing," Kuwabara assured him. "Shuichi's probably just working too hard. You said he's usually late, right?"

"Yeah," Hiei said. He kicked the cat's toy across the floor. The toy mouse squeaked as it rolled across the carpet. Eikichi raised her head to watch the progress of the toy but she did not leave her owner's lap.

"Then, that's probably all it is," Kuwabara said. "His job is probably pretty stressful."

Hiei bit his bottom lip. "What if it's something else?" he asked. He couldn't believe that he was here asking for relationship advice from his former roommate, but he suspected that if Shuichi had confided in anyone, it would be Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's face scrunched up into a look of confusion. "Like what?" he asked.

"What if he's seeing someone else?"

Kuwabara's laugh boomed through the room. Startled, Eikichi jumped off her owner's lap and darted onto the back of one of the armchairs.

"No way," Kuwabara said with complete certainty. "Shuichi would never cheat on you."

Hiei flopped down beside Kuwabara. "But he's been acting so strange. We haven't… you know… in a couple of weeks now. It's like he's just not interested. It's excuse after excuse after excuse."

Kuwabara was staring at him as if he'd just realised that Hiei was an alien imposter. "Too much information," he said with a shudder.

"Grow up," Hiei told him. Though Kuwabara's reaction was a little reassuring. If he had difficulty talking about sex then that probably meant that he hadn't had sex with Hiei's sister yet. That put Hiei's mind at ease. He was glad that they were taking it slow. Yukina had been very isolated for many years and was still learning the intricacies of social interaction that came so naturally to others.

Kuwabara scowled at Hiei's words, but then he turned serious. "I really don't think he's cheating on you," he said. "But if it's bothering you, just ask him."

"Ask him?" Hiei demanded. "I can't ask him. Then he'll know that I don't trust him."

"You don't," Kuwabara pointed out bluntly.

Hiei sighed. Weren't they supposed to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after? Fuck that stupid Shooting Star and it's meddling. Things would certainly have been less confusing if Shuichi were still Kurama and trying to kill him. At least he knew where he stood with the redhead then.

-0-

Shuichi knelt in the bathtub, his body shaking. In one hand he clutched a razor. He held it against his arm and swallowed hard.

He shouldn't have a problem with this. He'd certainly endured worse. But, enduring pain inflicted by someone else was completely different to inflicting the pain on yourself.

Shuichi's hand shook as he pressed the sharp edge of the blade into his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the sting. He slid the blade along his skin and then lifted it away. He dropped it into the water, hearing it fall with a wet plop.

Shuichi let his muscles relax, savouring the sharp sting of the cut. But it was ebbing all too quickly. It was too little. Too fast.

Shuichi opened his eyes to see that a crimson stream was trickling slowly down his arm. He wiped at it, smudging the blood.

It wasn't enough but it was better than nothing. Two more days. He only had to wait two more days. Then he would be okay.

Shuichi picked up the razor again. He made the second cut just under the first. It was easier this time.

-0-

Hiei frowned as he waited for Shuichi to finish in the bathroom. He was taking a long time, even for him.

Kuwabara's suggestion of talking to Shuichi about his suspicions had been bouncing around in his head ever since he'd left the other man's apartment that evening, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shuichi looked so haggard. Maybe he was just tired after all?

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked away from the television to see Shuichi standing in the doorway, dressed in his pyjamas. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself.

Once he saw that he had Hiei's attention, he said, "I think I will turn in for the night."

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked. He'd been hoping that Shuichi would spend a little time with him.

Shuichi nodded, dashing Hiei's hopes.

Hiei sighed. "All right, then," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," Shuichi responded, before he turned and walked down the hall.

Where had this distance between them come from? Hiei certainly wasn't imagining it. There was something wrong with Shuichi. He was sure of it. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. If Shuichi didn't want him to know, then he would fight tooth and claw to keep Hiei in the dark.

Unable to find anything interesting to watch on television, Hiei eventually decided that he might as well join Shuichi in bed.

-0-

Yomi scowled in Dr. Ichigaki's direction as Karasu observed the two men. Ichigaki looked irritated as well.

"I told you, Kurama is dead," Yomi snapped at the doctor. "If you can't keep your records straight, then that Is not my problem."

Ichigaki waved a sheath of papers at Yomi, though the gesture was lost on the blind man. "I'm telling you, these are dated a year ago," he said.

Karasu resisted the urge to sigh. The two of them had been arguing ever since he'd walked into the room. He was thoroughly sick of it. The plane flight had been long and all he wanted to do was check in with Yomi so he could go home and get some sleep. But the little troll just wouldn't leave.

"They must be for another subject," Yomi said. "You've put down the wrong name. That's all."

"I don't make those kind of mistakes," Ichigaki snapped.

"Well, apparently you do," Karasu interjected. "Does it really matter, anyway? It was a year ago."

Ichigaki's sour expression told him that he didn't agree with Karasu's assessment, but Karasu knew that pushing the issue with Yomi would not be a good idea. Yomi was sensitive when it came to mentions of the former operative. Karasu wasn't exactly sure what had occurred between them but Yomi clearly wasn't over it.

It was irrelevant anyway. The fox was dead. Karasu had never personally met him. The incident was before his time. But Kurama and his exploits were legendary.

After exchanging a few more words with Yomi, Ichigaki finally left. He glowered at Karasu as he did so. Karasu ignored him.

Yomi sat down behind his desk with a sigh. "You're back sooner than I'd expected," he said. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well," Karasu told him. "They were very receptive to the proposal. You'll probably hear from them in the next week or so."

"Good," Yomi said. "We need the extra funding."

The Syndicate had recently lost the military contract that it had been counting on due to the peace treaty signed by the major powers so they were fishing for more funding from local companies. Instead of looking into military applications, the focus had shifted to the medical field.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Karasu asked.

"No. That's all for now," Yomi said. "I'll call you for your next assignment."

"I hope it's more interesting than this one," Karasu muttered. Diplomacy was not his strong point, though he could be very charming when he wanted to be.

Yomi's lip curled up in an amused smile. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

Karasu left the office, feeling relieved. He pulled out his phone as he waited for the elevator and checked his messages.

Nothing from his pet. Well, that was not unusual. Shuichi very rarely initiated contact. Probably worried about his boyfriend picking up the phone and reading their messages.

Karasu sent a quick text to Shuichi, informing him that they could meet at their usual time on Thursday. He'd missed the redhead during their brief time apart. He hoped that Shuichi had missed him as well.

-0-

Shuichi's hands shook as he slid his shirt from his shoulders. Karasu smirked as he watched him from where he sat on the side of the bed. Shuichi avoided looking directly at him as he folded the shirt and turned to set it on the dresser. It always amused Karasu to see how meticulous Shuichi was.

But something on Shuichi's arm had caught his attention. He stood and grabbed Shuichi's wrist. Shuichi stiffened in surprise. Karasu turned him around so he could get a better look at his arm.

"What is this?" he demanded, poking Shuichi's arm with one long finger.

Shuichi paled as he realised that Karasu was indicating one of the marks he'd made with the razor.

"N-nothing," Shuichi said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Who did this?" Karasu's voice was low, but Shuichi could hear the anger in it. The fingers still wrapped around his wrist dug into the sensitive flesh.

"I-I did," Shuichi said. He wasn't sure whether telling the truth was a wise option but he had no idea why Karasu was reacting like this. He knew that Shuichi was still living with his boyfriend and he'd never shown any kind of jealousy before now. So Shuichi didn't really understand why he had a problem with this.

"You did?" Karasu's anger had been replaced with disbelief and Shuichi felt his fear melt away. He nodded, averting his eyes.

Karasu lifted his chin, forcing Shuichi to meet his gaze. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shuichi admitted. And that was the truth.

Karasu searched his eyes, as if he were trying to figure out if Shuichi was lying to him or not. But, then he released Shuichi's chin and stepped back.

"Don't do it again," Karasu said quietly.

Shuichi remained silent as he wrapped his arms around himself. He knew that he couldn't promise that. He wouldn't promise that. Karasu had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do. This wasn't a relationship. It was a casual arrangement. That was all.

Karasu noted Shuichi's silence as he sat back down on the bed. He was annoyed with his pet but decided not to pursue the matter. He didn't want to scare Shuichi off.

Besides, work was stressing him out and Shuichi provided an excellent release for his tension. He knew that he had possessive tendencies but he would rein them in. If Shuichi indicated that he wanted to take their relationship further, then he would bring Shuichi properly to heel.

But for now he would be satisfied with this. Shuichi's fingers toyed nervously with the button on his slacks. Karasu wanted to laugh at his shyness but restrained himself. Shuichi would only get even more embarrassed. He wondered if Shuichi was this way around his boyfriend. Then he pushed the thought firmly out of his head. He didn't like thinking about Shuichi's boyfriend.

"Hurry up, darling. I don't have all day," he told Shuichi.

Shuichi knew that his blush was deepening as his gaze flicked to the man sitting on the bed. He could see the amusement in his violet eyes. He thought this was funny. There was nothing funny about it.

Shuichi forced himself to get on with the task of undressing. He didn't bother to make any kind of a show out of it. To him, this was a business arrangement. He was getting what he needed. Karasu was getting what he needed. End of story.

And the fact that Karasu was an extremely handsome man? Well, that made it a little easier for Shuichi. But his personality sure didn't endear him to Shuichi. Shuichi had never been fooled by his charming manner. It had always sounded fake to him. But he had played along.

And would continue to do so, as long as Karasu provided him with what he needed. But he would never love him. He would never even call him a friend.

Karasu smirked as Shuichi turned back to him after placing the last of his folded-up clothing on the dresser. He was a little thinner than he had been when Karasu first met him, but he was still beautiful. His talents were completely wasted behind an office desk. He should have been a model.

Karasu held out his hand to Shuichi in a clear invitation and Shuichi stepped towards him. His green eyes were shining like emeralds in the dim light of the room. His skin was soft, but for the marks that Karasu had left on him. His breaths were shallow and his muscles tense with anticipation. Karasu loved this moment. He knew that Shuichi was wondering just what he had planned for him today. And he enjoyed keeping him in suspense.

Let Shuichi wonder. Let that clever mind flit through scenario after scenario. It would only sweeten Karasu's pleasure. And, hopefully, Shuichi's as well. Karasu knew that Shuichi enjoyed their activities. If he didn't, he wouldn't return time and time again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei didn't want to do it. He knew that Shuichi would be furious with him when he found out. But the stubborn redhead hadn't left him much choice. If Shuichi really was unwell, then these late hours weren't doing him any good.

Mr. Hatanaka's secretary had been reluctant to disturb her boss, until Hiei had informed her that his call concerned the man's son.

Hiei explained to his boyfriend's father that Shuichi hadn't been feeling well lately and asked if Shuichi could have a few days off.

"Of course," Hatanaka said. "He has been looking a little tired lately but he insists that he's fine. I'm glad you're looking after him, Hiei."

"Do you know when he'll be home today?" Hiei asked.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Finally, Hatanaka said, with worry in his voice, "Isn't he there already? He left at the usual time."

Hiei felt cold fingers brush along his spine. "Perhaps he stopped at the library," he said, hoping his voice hid his unease.

"Yes, that's probably it," Hatanaka agreed. "Make sure he rests when he gets home. Let me know when he's feeling better."

"I will," Hiei promised.

After getting off the phone, Hiei checked his messages. Nothing from Shuichi. Hiei wondered if he should send him a text asking where he was, but then thought better of it.

The usual time. That was what Hatanaka had said. Which meant that late nights were probably unusual for Shuichi. Then what had he been doing on all those evenings when he came home late? For that matter, what was he doing right now?

Hiei paced the kitchen. He didn't want to believe that Shuichi was cheating on him. But what other explanation was there? He had no choice now. He had to confront Shuichi.

-0-

Shuichi knew immediately that something was wrong when he stepped into the apartment. For one thing, he couldn't smell any food cooking. His first thought was that Hiei was late as well, but that notion vanished as Hiei stepped into view. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Shuichi with a frown on his face.

"I am sorry. I know I am late again," Shuichi apologised.

"Work, right?" Hiei asked, and there was a biting edge in his voice.

"Yes," Shuichi said. It seemed that Hiei was growing fed up with his late evenings. That was no surprise.

Shuichi passed Hiei and deposited his briefcase underneath the small table where he usually left his keys and wallet.

"I spoke to your father," Hiei said quietly.

Shuichi's blood froze in his veins. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to have this discussion yet. He couldn't turn to face Hiei. If he did, he would shatter.

"He said that you'd gotten off work at the usual time," Hiei said. "He also said you could have some time off, since you aren't feeling well." His last few words held doubt.

Shuichi didn't know what to say. He'd thought about how this might go. He'd thought about it so many times. But now his mind was a complete blank.

"Where were you, Shuichi?"

And there was that question that Shuichi didn't want to answer. Because that answer would destroy everything. He wrapped his arms around himself, hunching defensively.

"Shuichi?"

Hiei wanted an answer, and he would not be deterred. Shuichi swallowed. He owed him the truth now. It was the least he could give him. It was over now. He had to accept that.

He turned to face Hiei. Hiei's arms were still crossed and he was still frowning. His crimson eyes were hard.

"I was with someone else," Shuichi said. The words were heavy on his tongue.

"Someone else?" There was hurt in Hiei's voice, not the anger that Shuichi had been expecting. There was also disbelief.

"Yes," Shuichi said. He suddenly found the carpet beneath his feet very interesting.

"How long?" Hiei asked, after a long moment.

"A while," Shuichi admitted.

"Weeks? Months?" Hiei demanded. "What is 'a while'?"

"Months." Shuichi still couldn't look at Hiei.

"Why?"

More silence followed that question. It was one that Shuichi had no answer for. Finally, he gave a small shrug. Hurt flashed across Hiei's face, and, finally anger. Shuichi was almost relieved to see it. He deserved it. Better that Hiei was angry with him, than hurt.

"Shuichi."

Shuichi felt hands on his shoulders. He tried to move away but Hiei put one arm around his waist, preventing him.

"Why, dammit?" he hissed. "You have to have a reason."

"I don't know," Shuichi snapped back. "I don't know."

Hiei laughed, and pressed his face into Shuichi's hair. After a moment, he pulled back.

"You don't know," he said. He released Shuichi and stepped back. "You cheat on me but you don't know why. What did I do wrong? What did I not give you that you had to get from someone else?"

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of here. He strode past Hiei and slid his shoes back on. He ignored Hiei's call of his name as he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

He half-expected Hiei to come after him but the dark-haired man didn't.

Hiei stood alone in the entryway of the apartment, staring at the door his boyfriend had just departed through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked the empty air.

-0-

Shuichi didn't know what to do, or where to go. He didn't want to go to his mother's. She would be so upset with him. He couldn't go to Kuwabara's. That would put Kuwabara in a very awkward spot, as he was friends with Hiei as well.

He thought about Yusuke, but the same was true there. Hiei wasn't as close with Yusuke as he was with Kuwabara, but they were still friends. And Shuichi would then have to explain to Yusuke what he'd been doing to Hiei, He doubted that Yusuke would feel particularly sympathetic towards him once he found out the truth.

So, that left, who? Shuichi could think of only one name. Though it was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do.

-0-

Hiei stood on the balcony, surrounded by Shuichi's collection of greenery. The city lights were dazzling, but Hiei was in no mood to appreciate them.

Shuichi hadn't come back. Hiei had been hoping he would. He was certain that they could work it out, if only Shuichi would talk to him.

But Shuichi hadn't come home.

Hiei had already called Yusuke, asking if Shuichi had gone there. He hadn't. He hadn't gone to Kuwabara's, either. Hiei had also called Shuichi's mother Shiori, though he was careful not to disclose the true purpose of his call. He knew that if Shuichi was there, she would have mentioned that to him. But he wasn't there, either.

Where else could he have gone?

A loud call of Hiei's name echoed through the open balcony door and Hiei stepped back into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He opened the apartment door to see Kuwabara and Yusuke standing there. They wasted no time in pushing past him and into the apartment.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei turned away from them and stepped into the kitchen. He wanted coffee, but he knew that it would keep him up all night, so he settled for getting a can of beer out of the fridge.

"Hiei?" There was anger and worry in Yusuke's voice. "Where's Shuichi?"

"I don't know," Hiei admitted, turning around to face them. "I can't find him."

"Did you try his phone?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course I did," Hiei snapped. "He isn't answering."

Yusuke was confused. Up until this moment, he'd assumed that Hiei was hurting Shuichi. But Hiei was obviously very upset right now.

But he had to make sure. "Did you do something to him, Hiei?" he asked.

Kuwabara shot him a hurt and angry look. "Why the hell would you think that?" he demanded.

Hiei looked like he'd been slapped. "What?" he asked, setting the can down on the counter.

"Did you hurt him?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I would never… Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Hiei asked, stunned.

"Because there are marks on his back," Yusuke said quietly. "He got them somehow."

"What do you mean 'marks'? What marks?" Hiei demanded.

"Marks, Like cuts," Yusuke snapped. "You had to have seen them."

Hiei started to pace the small kitchen, seeming to forget about the can he'd left on the counter. He hadn't seen them. Suddenly, Shuichi's behaviour began to make sense. That was why he was so secretive. He was hiding the evidence of his affair.

That understanding brought Hiei no comfort or satisfaction. It just left him feeling cold and betrayed.

"He said he was seeing someone else," he admitted.

"Someone else?" Kuwabara echoed.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Hiei told them. "But it seems like it's been going on for a while."

"There's no way," Kuwabara said. "Shuichi would never do that. there must be something else going on here."

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, and then back at Hiei. "Could he have been lying?" he asked Hiei. "About seeing someone else?"

That was a fair question, given Shuichi's history. "I don't think so," Hiei said.

"Do you think he's gone to that person?" Kuwabara asked reluctantly.

"Probably," Hiei said. "The only place I haven't checked is the temple, but I don't think he'd go out there."

The three of them stood, staring at each other in helpless confusion for a moment. Finally, Kuwabara voiced the question that was on their minds.

"Now what?" he asked.

"He has to come back," Hiei said. "All of his stuff is here. He took his phone and his wallet, but his clothes and his work is here."

"So we wait until he comes back. And then what?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know," he said. Though, personally, all he wanted to do was tie Shuichi up and lock him in the bedroom so he couldn't leave again. He'd lost him once already. He'd do anything to keep him by his side.

-0-

Karasu couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face as he observed his pet curled up in the armchair by the large window of his living room. Shuichi's reddened eyes were fixed on the view outside the window. He'd barely said a word since Karasu had picked him up. The most Karasu had managed to glean from him was that something had happened with his boyfriend.

It didn't really matter what had happened, anyway. What mattered was that Shuichi was here. Where he belonged. Karasu would do whatever it took to keep him here.

Karasu walked over to Shuichi and slid his hand through Shuichi's tangle of red hair. Beneath the hair, he could feel wetness on his pet's cheek. Shuichi curled more tightly into himself, keeping his face hidden behind his curtain of hair.

"Don't worry, darling," he said. "I'll take care of you."

-0-

Yusuke opted to spend the night at Hiei's apartment, since it was very late. Kuwabara returned to his own apartment, muttering that he wanted to be there in case Shuichi showed up.

Yusuke settled himself on the sofa, a pillow tucked beneath his head.

Hiei was about to leave him to sleep, but couldn't resist asking one question.

"What did the marks look like?" he asked.

Yusuke raised his head to stare at Hiei, who was standing in the entrance to the hall.

"The marks on his back?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hiei confirmed.

Yusuke thought back to that night. His memory was a little hazy from the alcohol he'd consumed.

"They were long," he said. "Straight. Like something had cut into his skin."

Hiei winced, looking pale. Yusuke was now more sure than ever that Hiei wasn't responsible for hurting Shuichi. That was a relief.

But it also meant that Shuichi might well be in the hands of the person who had hurt him right now.

Hiei flipped the light switch off, plunging the room into darkness. Yusuke listened to his feet padding down the hall to his bedroom. He doubted that Hiei would be getting much sleep tonight. He didn't think that he'd be getting much, either.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuichi woke to feel arms wrapped around him. He squirmed uncomfortably. He was too warm.

The arms around his waist tightened. "Shuichi?" a sleepy voice murmured from behind him.

Shuichi stiffened. That wasn't the voice that he'd been expecting to hear.

He sat up slowly, the arms releasing him as he did so. He blinked in confusion at the room he was in. It wasn't his room, but he knew it all the same.

The decor was dark and the sheets were satin, sliding across Shuichi's bare skin like a caress. The curtains were black, blocking out the sun. Shuichi glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:30. He sighed. He was used to getting up at this time for work but he didn't have to go to work today.

He slid out of bed and reached for the robe that hung off the foot of the bed frame.

"Come back to bed, Shuichi." Karasu's voice was still sleep-fogged.

Shuichi ignored his request and went into the adjoining ensuite instead. He washed his face in the basin. He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His nose was reddened and his hair was tangled.

"Shuichi?"

Karasu was standing in the doorway. He was entirely naked. Shuichi had to admit that he was a gorgeous man. But he wasn't the man that Shuichi wanted to see.

"I'm fine," Shuichi muttered, turning back to the mirror. He washed his hands, needing something to do, even if that something was pointless.

Karasu slid his arms around Shuichi's waist and kissed his cheek. "Forget about that boy," he said. "You're home now."

Home. Would this ever feel like home? Shuichi had a strange, hysterical urge to laugh. Did Karasu even know that Shuichi didn't love him? Did he know that Shuichi was only here because he had nowhere else to go?

Because his body's irrational desires had forced him to ruin the best thing in his life?

-0-

Hiei had to go to work the next day. He didn't want to. What he really wanted to do was stay home in case Shuichi turned up. But he couldn't afford to lose his job.

Yusuke couldn't stay, either. He was needed at the restaurant he and his wife owned. Kuwabara also had work.

So Hiei left a note for Shuichi on the kitchen counter, just in case Shuichi did return. He hoped that it would be enough to make the redhead stay.

-0-

Karasu studied the small apartment with interest as he followed Shuichi in. Shuichi immediately headed down the hall. Karasu went into the living room.

The place was homey and lived-in. It didn't suit Karasu's tastes at all. The colours were too soft and earthy. Who had done the decorating? Shuichi or his boyfriend?

The kitchen was small and neat. Everything was tucked away in cupboards and drawers. That seemed to match with Shuichi's slightly OCD tendencies.

Karasu spotted the note on the counter because it looked out-of-place in the otherwise immaculate kitchen. He picked it up curiously.

As soon as he read the contents, he scowled and crumpled it in his fist. He threw it into the trash bin.

Shuichi re-entered the living room, moving towards the balcony. He hovered before the glass door, staring out at the plants on the balcony. After a moment, he turned back to Karasu.

"Are you packed?" Karasu asked him.

Shuichi nodded. He'd been crying again, Karasu suspected. He'd get over it soon, Karasu was sure.

Shuichi retrieved his suitcase and his briefcase and they left the apartment. Shuichi locked the door and then stood there, staring down at the key in his hand.

Karasu was about to say something to hurry him along, when Shuichi knelt and slid the key under the door. He rose to his feet and picked up his belongings.

"Let's go," he said determinedly, starting towards the elevator.

Karasu smiled as he followed Shuichi. Everything was going just fine.

-0-

Hiei returned home to find his apartment empty again. He texted Kuwabara and Yusuke, to let them know that there was no sign of Shuichi.

Though, he found as he entered the bedroom, Shuichi had returned. Some of his clothes were gone, along with a suitcase. Hiei went back out into the kitchen to check if his note was still there. The countertop was bare. It was gone.

Had Shuichi seen it? Had he ignored it? Hiei's stomach twisted. What more could he do?

He sat down on the sofa and tried Shuichi's phone again. It went to voice-mail. Hiei hesitated before leaving a message.

"Shuichi, just come home," he said. "We can sort this out."

He left it at that, not knowing what else to say. He felt helpless.

-0-

Shuichi wandered through Karasu's lavish apartment, feeling lost. His dark-haired host had left him alone, saying that he needed to go to work. Shuichi was left with nothing to do.

The apartment had a cold, impersonal feel to it. Everything was just a little too neat. Shuichi was a neat person himself, but this sort of neatness felt like it was contrived. The place felt more like a display home than an actual home.

And what bothered him most was the lack of organic life. A few plants or flowers here and there would brighten the place up.

But maybe he was being too judgmental. Karasu probably didn't spend a lot of time here.

Shuichi made himself a cup of tea and went out on the balcony. Warm sunlight bathed him as he relaxed in the chair.

Karasu hadn't engaged in any of their usual activities yet, and Shuichi was starting to feel a little anxious again. He had found himself starting to rub at his arms during the drive back from his old apartment yesterday. He'd had a strong urge to dig his nails in, but he'd resisted.

Karasu had noticed, Shuichi was certain. But he had said nothing. He'd just turned his attention back to the road and kept driving.

But his brief glance had reminded Shuichi that he wasn't supposed to hurt himself. That had been enough to stop him.

But soon he wouldn't be able to help it.

-0-

Karasu was amused when Shuichi met him at the door as he entered the apartment. The redhead looked frazzled.

"I can't find my phone," he said, by way of greeting. He sounded very upset.

"It's in the nightstand drawer," Karasu informed him.

Shuichi turned and headed down the hall that led to the bedroom. Karasu shed his coat and his shoes before going into the living room.

Shuichi entered the room, now holding his phone and frowning down at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Karasu asked curiously, though he had a good idea of what had his pet so bothered. He'd checked Shuichi's phone before he'd turned it off and tucked it in the nightstand. It's constant beeping had irritated him. He'd noticed countless missed calls from a contact named 'Hiei', and a few other scattered missed calls under other names.

'Hiei', he guessed had to be Shuichi's boyfriend. The other calls were probably from friends, checking up on him.

The name was vaguely familiar. Karasu thought that there might have once been someone named Hiei working for the Syndicate, but he didn't think that it was the same person. That man was probably dead. Syndicate employees usually didn't retire. They usually ended up dead, either by the hand of an enemy agent or the Syndicate itself.

"Nothing," Shuichi said, green eyes raising from the screen to meet his violet ones. "I need to call my mother."

Karasu frowned but did not object. He didn't want Shuichi contacting his family but he also didn't want to start a panicked search for a missing person. It would be best if Shuichi could convince his family that he was fine.

Shuichi went out onto the balcony to make his call. He spoke softly into the phone.

"Mother, it's Shuichi," he said.

"Oh, darling," she said. "I'm glad you called. Kazuya said you aren't feeling well. Do you need anything?"

Shuichi swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, Mother," he said. And then he paused, unsure of how to go on.

His mother picked up on the silence. "Shuichi?" she asked, her tone holding concern.

"Mother… I am staying with a friend for a few days," Shuichi told her.

"Oh?" Her tone was surprised and worried. "Shuichi, has something happened?"

"It's just… I need some space," Shuichi said.

"Shuichi… You can always come home, you know," she told him.

"I know. But I'm fine here, Mother," Shuichi assured her. "I just need some space."

She let out a sigh. "As long as you're okay," she said.

Shuichi knew that she wanted to say more. He knew that she wanted to ask him why he needed space. She wanted to ask him what was going on between himself and Hiei. But she didn't. She was carefully prying as little as possible. It was her way of telling him that no matter what had happened, she would support him.

But Shuichi was too ashamed of his behaviour to be honest with her. He knew that he was in the wrong in this situation. Hiei was an innocent party. Shuichi was solely to blame for this mess.

And he didn't know how to fix it. She would be so disappointed in him if she found out the truth.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Mother," Shuichi promised.

She sounded relieved as she said her farewell. Shuichi knew that the promise of further contact would allay her fears.

Shuichi set the phone down on the table. He knew that he had messages to read. Messages from Yusuke, Kuwabara and messages from Hiei. But he couldn't bring himself to look at them yet.

Karasu stepped out onto the balcony. His long frame cast a dark shadow over the table.

"It's getting late," he said.

Shuichi nodded and retrieved his phone from the table. He followed Karasu into the apartment.

-0-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Shuichi didn't really know what to say. And Karasu didn't seem interested in talking, anyway. He focused his attention on his meal, though Shuichi noticed that he glanced up at him from time to time.

Karasu was a good cook, Shuichi had to admit. The food was simple, but tasty. Shuichi helped him clean up, happy to feel useful.

And Karasu satisfied another hunger of Shuichi's that night as well. Shuichi slept like a baby, his body aching deliciously.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiei, I'm so sorry."

Hiei squirmed as Yukina hugged him. Thankfully, no one else was around to see the embarrsasing display.

She released him and stepped back, her cherry red eyes full of concern.

"Thanks," Hiei muttered.

"Now get your shoes and your coat," she ordered.

Hiei blinked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Her lips pursed into a stubborn line. "I'm taking you out," she said. "Kazuma said that you've not left the apartment, except to go to work."

"I want to be here in case he comes back," Hiei protested.

"He has your phone number," Yukina pointed out.

Hiei winced as he turned away. His eyes fell on the key sitting on the small table beside his wallet. Shuichi's key. He hadn't really known what to do with it.

"Come on," Yukina persisted. "Just to the ice-cream parlour, I promise."

Hiei thought about it. It wasn't that far away. Finally, he nodded and went to get his coat.

-0-

Hiei shovelled a large spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into his mouth. Yukina sipped on her milkshake, watching him with worried eyes.

"Have you heard from him at all?" she asked.

"No," Hiei told her, after swallowing his mouthful of ice-cream. "Not even a text message."

"You should call his mother again," Yukina suggested. "He's close to her, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Hiei was uneasy about contacting Shiori again, though. He knew that Shuichi would have called her by now, but he had no idea what the redhead had told her. Probably not much, knowing him. And Shiori would be very happy to have the opportunity to interrogate Hiei as to her son's state of mind. She wasn't stupid. She had to know that something was wrong between them.

"At least she might have seen him," Yukina pressed. "Then you'll know if he's all right."

She had a point, Hiei had to admit. Maybe one phone call wouldn't hurt.

-0-

Karasu was gone again, once more leaving Shuichi to wile away the time alone. He contemplated going in to work but the thought of running into his stepfather made him feel queasy. His stepfather would have a lot of awkward questions for him. Also, he would likely call Shuichi's mother, who would immediately come to the office. And then he would have to face both of them.

Still, he couldn't avoid work forever. But, perhaps if he let some time pass, it would be easier to talk to them.

Having nothing better to do, Shuichi cleaned the entire apartment. The place felt more pleasant with all the windows open and a fresh breeze blowing in.

It was around lunchtime that he realised his phone was nowhere to be found. Cursing, he began to search the apartment. He found a lot of things. Some made him raise his eyebrows. Some made him seriously question Karasu's sanity.

But his phone was not among the items. Shuichi was thoroughly annoyed when he finally gave up.

He stood before the island counter in the kitchen, glaring around himself at the stark, pristine white and black decor of the kitchen. He decided he'd had enough. This place needed some greenery or he would go insane.

-0-

Karasu glared at Yomi as he stepped into his office. "Can't this at least wait until I've had a shower?" he grumbled. His black coat was stained with blood and the smell of gunpowder lingered around him. He'd managed to keep the blood from getting on his face but it coated his hands in a sticky red mess.

Yomi sat behind his desk, a laptop in front of him. Papers were scattered over the desk, spilling out of folders. Karasu always thought it odd that Yomi still insisted on having everything put on paper, given his blindness. He noticed that there were some photos among the papers.

"What's all this?" he asked curiously.

Yomi gave him a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

"The papers," Karasu clarified.

Yomi let out an irritated huff. "Dr. Ichigaki thinks he found more records relating to that Kurama business," he said. "It seems that I was right. He just got the name wrong on the sheets. That subject is nothing like Kurama."

Karasu picked up one of the photos, getting a smear of blood on it in the process. His last job had been a messy one. But Karasu liked it that way.

"You stink," Yomi informed him as Karasu studied the photo. It showed a very familiar redheaded man laying on the floor, covered in blood and bruises. Karasu frowned and stuffed the photo into his pocket.

"The bastard just wouldn't die," Karasu informed Yomi.

Yomi looked doubtful. "Or you just took your sweet time about it," he said knowingly. "One day your need to play with your prey is going to get you killed."

Karasu laughed. "Then I'll deserve it," he said.

"Go on. Get out of here," Yomi said with a sigh. "I'll talk to you when you smell more like a human."

Smirking a little, Karasu left the room. He'd actually been hoping that Yomi wouldn't ask him too many questions about his last assignment. Yomi preferred the deaths to look like accidents, as much as possible. But this one was far too messy to be anything but deliberate. And Karasu had not bothered to clean up after himself.

Now, however, he would have to clean himself up before going home to his pet.

His hand strayed to the photo beneath his jacket as he walked down the stark white hall. He'd also have to speak to Dr. Ichigaki about that subject whose records had gotten mixed up. Could it be his Shuichi?

-0-

Karasu smelled the flowers as soon as he entered his apartment. He stepped into the kitchen to find Shuichi fawning over a potted rose bush.

Fawning was the only word for it. The redhead was cooing softly to the plant. He was completely unaware of Karasu's entry.

Karasu cleared his throat and Shuichi raised his head, startled. He frowned when he saw Karasu.

"What did you do with my phone this time?" he demanded.

Karasu chose to ignore his question. "Where did that come from?" he asked, gesturing at the plant.

Shuichi gave him a look that clearly said he thought Karasu was stupid. "The store," he said. "Where is my phone?"

"Keep it out on the balcony," Karasu told him.

"My phone," Shuichi repeated testily.

"In the pantry behind the rice," Karasu informed him.

Shuichi gave him an incredulous look. "What?" he demanded. He ducked into the pantry and returned a moment later with his phone in hand.

"You are insane," he informed Karasu.

"That is a matter of opinion," Karasu said.

Shuichi shook his head and tucked his phone into his pocket. Then he carried the rose bush out onto the balcony and set it down on the table. Truthfully, he wasn't particularly annoyed by Karasu's demand to put it out there. That was what he'd been planning on doing anyway.

Karasu, meanwhile, was thinking of when he'd seen Shuichi standing in his old apartment, staring out at the small jungle outside. So those were his plants.

While Shuichi was fussing over the roses, Karasu reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he'd taken from Yomi. He looked back and forth between the photo and Shuichi, still bent over his plant. He was 99% sure that they were the same person.

But, if he had belonged to the Syndicate, how had he escaped? Why had he not been brought back?

Karasu resolved not to make any rash decisions. He'd speak to that ugly troll and learn more about the experiments performed on the subject before he decided what to do with Shuichi. He strongly suspected that the experiments involved pain somehow. That would make sense, given the redhead's extreme masochism.

Perhaps he wouldn't mention Shuichi to the Syndicate at all. Perhaps he would just keep him for himself.

"What is that?"

Karasu looked up from the photo in his hand to meet curious green eyes. "Nothing," he said, pushing it back into his pocket.

Shuichi gave him a skeptical look but let the subject drop. He walked past Karasu and towards the kitchen counter. He began to wipe it down.

Yes, perhaps he'd keep Shuichi after all. He liked having someone clean up after him.

-0-

Karasu tracked down Dr. Ichigaki the next morning and cornered him in his small office.

"I'm rather busy right now," Ichigaki told him as he shuffled through some folders.

"You're always busy," Karasu pointed out.

Ichigaki looked up at him, pausing in his search. "Yes, that's true," he admitted. "What do you want?""

Karasu reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he'd taken from Yomi. He tossed it onto the table.

Ichigaki picked it up and examined it, frowning. "A very strange case, this one," he said. He held the photo delicately, avoiding touching the areas that were stained with blood.

"Strange?" Karasu inquired.

"Yes. I certainly wrote up all of the reports on this subject and handled the treatments. But I have no memory of him."

Karasu frowned. That certainly was odd.

"What can you tell me about him?" he asked.

Ichigaki hesitated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Idle curiosity," Karasu said.

Ichigaki snorted. "Yomi sent you, didn't he?" he asked. "He got tired of me bothering him so he sent you instead."

Karasu said nothing. He hoped that Ichigaki would take it as a confirmation.

And it seemed to work, because Ichigaki gave a short nod before speaking.

"He was subjected to memory alteration using targeted electric pulses," Ichigaki said. "Apparently, he already had combat training but we used some brainwashing techniques to heighten his resistance to pain."

"How did he respond to them?" Karasu asked. None of what Ichigaki told him explained how the subject had been lost.

"Not well, at first," Ichigaki admitted. "He required several treatments to alter his memory. He was unusually stubborn. He even killed two of our technicians."

"That doesn't explain what happened to him," Karasu pointed out. "Where is he now?"

"And that's the question," Ichigaki said, his frown deepening. "No one seems to know. Even Yomi, who appeared to be personally involved in his training, has no clear recollection of him. It is very strange."

"Did he have any special abilities?" Karasu asked.

Ichigaki's face brightened. "Ah, yes, he did," he said. "Quite an unusual and versatile ability. He could manipulate plants."

Plants. Well, that explained a lot.

"Thank you, Dr. Ichigaki. You've been very helpful," Karasu told him with a charming smile. He took the subject's photo and put it back into his pocket.

Ichigaki scowled. "I did not mislabel those reports," he said.

Karasu blinked, startled by the seemingly unrelated statement. "How can you be sure?" he asked. "You can't even remember the subject. Maybe you got him mixed up with Kurama because Kurama could manipulate plants as well."

He turned and strode towards the door. Ichigaki's disgruntled muttering followed him out into the hall. Karasu's footsteps echoed down the empty hall as he passed closed door after closed door. This part of the building was restricted and most commonly used to perform experiments, which was why Dr. Ichigaki's office was down here.

Karasu personally hated this floor. It was too cold. He could feel the frosty air biting his skin even through his coat.

But he would be returning home to his pet soon. Shuichi would certainly warm him up.

-0-

Shuichi was asleep on the sofa when Karasu arrived home. Cool air filled the room. Shuichi must have opened all the windows earlier but now that the sun was setting, the air was getting cooler.

"Shuichi." Karasu shook his shoulder.

"Mmmm?" Shuichi asked, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

"Shuichi, wake up," Karasu snapped.

Shuichi's head rose, green eyes blinking sleepily up at him. He sat up, looking around himself, as if he were surprised by his surroundings, then he shivered.

"I'd better close the windows," he said, standing up.

But, before he could do so, Karasu pulled him close for a kiss. After several seconds, he released Shuichi. He walked into the kitchen to find that Shuichi had already cooked dinner. A pot of stew was steaming on the stove top.

"How was your day?" Shuichi asked, somewhat awkwardly as Karasu watched him set the table.

"Boring," Karasu told him. "Though I did have a rather informative chat with a colleague."

"Hmmm?" Shuichi's tone was disinterested as he set the plates on the table.

"He's been checking into some strange records," Karasu continued. "My boss, Yomi, thinks that he just made a mistake."

Karasu studied Shuichi cautiously, checking for any sign of recognition. If Yomi had been involved in Shuichi's treatment, then Shuichi would certainly remember him.

But Shuichi began to dish out the stew, entirely unconcerned.

"Records do get misplaced a lot," he said. "Father finds it extremely irritating."

Well, his first swing had been a miss. But Karasu resolved to drop a few more hints in the near future, just to gauge Shuichi's reactions.

"I assure you, it tastes better than it looks," Shuichi said, a little snippily.

Karasu realised that Shuichi had been waiting for him to sit down and he had to hide a smile at the insulted expression on the redhead's face.

"I'm sure it does," he said, sitting down and starting to eat his dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, yes, I have heard from him."

Hiei felt a surge of relief at Shiori's words.

"How is he?" Hiei queried nervously.

"He said he was fine," Shiori told him.

"But… was he?" Hiei asked uncertainly.

"Hiei, did the two of you have an argument?" Shiori asked, ignoring his question.

Hiei winced. "Something like that," he admitted.

Shiori let out a sigh. "He said he was fine," she said, "but I think he's really quite upset."

"Could you tell him that I want to talk to him when he calls you again?" Hiei requested hopefully. "He won't answer my phone calls."

"Of course," Shiori said. "But I can't promise he'll listen. He can be quite stubborn."

"Yeah," Hiei agreed.

"Do you know the friend he's staying with?" Shiori inquired.

Hiei swallowed uncomfortably. "No," he admitted.

"Oh." Shiori's voice was laced with disappointment and worry.

"It's probably someone from his university," Hiei suggested, hoping to reassure her. "An old classmate, maybe."

"Yes," she agreed, though she didn't sound convinced. "Well, I had better let you go. I hope the two of you can work through this, whatever it is."

"Me, too. Good night, Mrs. Hatanaka."

"Shiori, please." Hiei smirked at the mild irritation in the woman's voice. "Good night, Hiei."

She hung up. Hiei set his phone down on the counter. At least he knew that Shuichi had been keeping in contact with his family. That was something. Maybe he just needed some time to think things through. Then he'd come home.

"Hiei!"

Hiei jumped as someone knocked loudly on the door. He hurried to open it. Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed their way in, loaded up with bags.

"What the hell?" Hiei demanded, angry at the unscheduled intrusion.

"We brought dinner," Yusuke told him, as if that somehow made it all right. He set his bags down on the counter.

"And drinks," Kuwabara added, heading for the fridge.

"Yeah, because you need to get shit-faced, buddy," Yusuke said.

"What?" Hiei repeated.

Yusuke slung an arm around his shoulders. "Time to quit moping around and start doing something," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked, bewildered.

"Shuichi," Yusuke said. "You want to get him back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's figure out how," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara closed the fridge door and turned to them, a bottle of beer in his hand. "First we have to find him," he said seriously.

Several minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the living room. Hiei had taken the armchair and Yusuke and Kuwabara lounged on the sofa. Their take-away dinners sat on their laps.

"He hasn't been going to work," Hiei informed them.

"So we can't corner him there," Yusuke said with a frown.

"Do you know any of the places he likes to go?" Kuwabara asked. "Maybe we could ask if anyone there has seen him?"

Hiei gave them a suspicious glare. "The two of you are going to an awful lot of trouble," he observed.

They exchanged looks. Kuwabara flushed. "I've, ah, got a bad feeling about this," he admitted. "I think Shuichi might be in trouble."

That was the last thing Hiei wanted to hear. But, at the same time, he was glad to have their help. Maybe Shuichi would listen to them, since it seemed that he wouldn't listen to Hiei.

"Can you make a list of all the places he goes regularly?" Yusuke asked. "We'll split it up between us and check them out."

-0-

The library turned up nothing, as did the bookstore where Shuichi used to work and still frequented. But he had been to the nursery where he usually bought his plants.

"Who are you, again?" the owner said, eyeing Yusuke suspiciously from behind the counter.

"I'm a friend," Yusuke told him.

The owner still appeared skeptical. "I can't give out customer's personal details," he informed Yusuke. "It's against our policy."

Yusuke waved his words away. "I already know where he lives," he said. "I told you, I'm a friend. I just want to know if he's been in here recently."

The owner's frown remained but he answered Yusuke's question anyway. "He was in two days ago," he said. "He bought a rose bush."

"Was he with anyone?" Yusuke asked.

"No. He was alone. I'm afraid I really can't say any more," the owner said.

Thanks," Yusuke said. He turned and walked out of the store. He was glad that someone had actually seen Shuichi, as it meant that he was still free to move about unhindered, but that still didn't answer the question of where he was staying.

The men met back at Yusuke's restaurant and compared notes. It seemed that the nursery was the only place that Shuichi had been in the last couple of days.

"I don't really see how this helps us," Hiei grumbled.

Kuwabara leaned forward. "I've got an idea," he said.

"That's a first," Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara glared at him. "Shut up," he snapped. "It's not like you've got any."

"Kuwabara," Hiei cut in before Yusuke could reply. "What is it?"

"Someone texts him and tells him that you're hurt," Kuwabara said smugly. "When he shows up to the hospital, we nab him."

Hiei stared at Kuwabara, horrified. "I can't do that to him," he said.

"That's perfect!" Yusuke said with a laugh. "He'll definitely come."

"Are you insane?" Hiei demanded, rounding on Yusuke, who looked confused by his reaction.

"Do you want him back or not?" he asked.

Hiei frowned, thinking it over. Shuichi would be very upset when he found out that they'd lied to him, but at least he'd have the opportunity to talk to Shuichi. And it wasn't like it would be the first lie he'd ever told Shuichi.

And Shuichi hadn't been honest with him lately either so he was in no position to throw stones.

"All right," he said, giving in. "But I'm going to tell him that this was your idea."

"Great. Now, what should we tell him?" Yusuke asked.

"Car accident," Kuwabara said.

"I don't own a car," Hiei pointed out.

"So you got hit by one," Kuwabara amended without missing a beat.

"Boring," Yusuke said. "You got drunk and fell off the balcony because you thought you could fly."

"No," Hiei said flatly.

"Yeah, that's stupid," Kuwabara agreed. "Shuichi will never believe it."

"Okay… his stove blew up," Yusuke suggested.

Hiei buried his face in his hands. "Can we just go with getting hit by a car?" he asked plaintively. The fact that his friends were discussing this topic with such enthusiasm was very disturbing to him.

-0-

"What's wrong, darling?"

Karasu's hair brushed Shuichi's shoulder as he leaned over the back of the sofa to get a look at Shuichi's phone.

"I, ah… a friend is hurt," Shuichi stammered out. "He is in the hospital." He attempted to turn the phone's screen away from Karasu.

But Karasu had already noted the name in the text message Shuichi had been reading. It was from someone named Kazuma and mentioned a person named Hiei.

Shuichi's ex-boyfriend, Karasu suspected.

Karasu hooked an arm around Shuichi's chest. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said.

"I-I should go see him," Shuichi said awkwardly. He held the phone pressed to his leg, still hiding the screen.

Karasu struggled to restrain his anger. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because he's a friend." There was a tremor in Shuichi's voice.

"Just a friend?" Karasu asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Just a friend," Shuichi said firmly.

Karasu released Shuichi and stood up. "I'm coming with you," he said. He wanted to get a look at Shuichi's boyfriend and make sure that Shuichi was not going back to him.

"No, you don't-"

"Hush," Karasu ordered. "I'm coming and that's final."

Shuichi scowled but he made no further objection. Good, Karasu thought. He was learning.

-0-

Hiei paced back and forth in front of the elevator in the hospital parking lot. The gun holstered on his belt was an uncomfortable weight. He hadn't felt the need to carry it in a long time but Kuwabara's warning that he thought Shuichi was in trouble kept nagging at him.

"He's going to kill us," he told Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke leaned against a concrete pillar, his arms crossed. "He'll get over it," he said.

Hiei doubted that.

-0-

Shuichi texted Kuwabara back during the car ride to the hospital, making arrangements to meet him in the parking lot. Karasu kept glancing over at him from the driver's seat but Shuichi ignored him. He was nervous about what Kuwabara would make of Karasu. How much had Hiei told him about why Shuichi had left?

And was Hiei really okay? Kuwabara had said that he was stable, but he'd been light on the details.

As he got out of the car, Shuichi spotted Kuwabara immediately. He was standing near the elevator and he wasn't alone. Yusuke and Hiei stood with him.

Shuichi's emotions see-sawed between anger and relief. Relief, because Hiei looked just fine. And anger because it was now obvious that he'd been manipulated into coming here.

He strode over to them, ignoring Karasu entirely, though he heard the man's footsteps following along behind him.

"Hiei," he greeted cooly as he stopped in front of them.

"Shuichi." Hiei's hand shot out, grabbing hold of Shuichi's arm and pulling him forward.

"W-what?" Shuichi asked as he stumbled. Hiei pulled Shuichi around so that he was behind Kuwabara's large frame.

Shuichi tried to pull away, but Hiei's fingers dug in, refusing to release him. Shuichi was about to protest but one look at Hiei's face silenced him. He looked caught between anger and fear.

"You look familiar." Karasu's voice echoed through the parking lot.

"What the hell do you want with Shuichi?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Koenma's brats, right?" Karasu asked. "I had no idea that Shuichi had such… odd friends. It explains a lot."

What was Karasu talking about? Did he know Kuwabara and Yusuke? Hiei's hand lifted to press Shuichi's head down into his shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Bastard," Yusuke hissed. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Karasu said. "Nothing he didn't beg for, anyway." Shuichi could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it's over," Yusuke snapped. "He's coming with us."

"Is he?" Karasu asked. "Maybe you should ask him what he thinks. Does he know who you are? Does he know that you've been lying to him?"

Karasu was gambling on Shuichi being ignorant of anything to do with the Syndicate and he knew it. But it really did seem as though Shuichi remembered nothing about his time at the Syndicate. None of Karasu's hints had garnered any kind of reaction from the redhead.

"You're the liar," Yusuke snapped. "Did you tell him what you do for a living?"

Shuichi was now thoroughly confused. He felt like a leaf being tossed around in the wind. No one was making any sense.

"Hiei?" he mumbled into the dark-haired man's shoulder.

"Shhh. It's all right," Hiei said. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"But-" Shuichi tried to pull out of Hiei's grip.

"Shuichi! Don't argue with me," Hiei snapped. "Not now. Please just trust me."

Karasu laughed. "You look familiar, too," he said. "Did you work for us at one time? What did Koenma pay you, to convince you to turn traitor? I should have dealt with you properly the last time we met."

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped at him.

Hiei and Karasu had met before? That was news to Shuichi. This whole conversation was news to him. It seemed that they were all tangled up in a net of nasty coincidences.

"Shuichi should be more concerned about what you do for a living, rather than what I do," Karasu continued.

"This guy is such an asshole," Kuwabara said. "Just leave him to me."

"Cocky, aren't you? Do you know what I can do to you, boy?" Karasu sneered.

And, then, Kuwabara hollered. Hiei's arm tightened around Shuichi, his hand pressing more firmly into Shuichi's hair. The smell of burning flesh met his nose.

"Hiei, get out of here," Yusuke said. His voice was serious. Kuwabara was cursing now. Shuichi tried to raise his head to see what had happened, but Hiei did not allow it.

"I can help," Hiei said.

"No, you can't. Not anymore," Yusuke said. "Kuwabara and I can handle this guy. Just get Shuichi somewhere safe."

"But-"

Yusuke's voice came again, his tone icy. "I'm trusting you to keep him safe," he snapped. "Don't make me regret it. Again."

Shuichi was even more confused now. What did Yusuke mean by 'again'? And why was Shuichi's safety so important to him?

"Okay, fine." Hiei sounded very unhappy. He began to move towards the elevator, forcing Shuichi along with him.

"No." Shuichi struggled. He wanted to stay and help Kuwabara and Yusuke. He wanted to ask what the hell Karasu thought he was doing. He wanted all of them to explain what was going on.

But Hiei was relentless. He refused to release Shuichi and did not allow him to see what had happened.

It wasn't until the elevator had begun it's ascent, that Hiei released Shuichi. Shuichi leaned against the wall and watched as Hiei pulled something black out from beneath his jacket.

It was a gun, Shuichi realised. A pistol.

"Why are you carrying a gun?" he demanded. "What is going on?"

"Shuichi, please, not now," Hiei said. He checked the rounds in the gun and slid it back beneath his coat.

"Yes, now," Shuichi snapped. "Who did you work for? Who does Karasu work for? Who is Koenma? And why the fuck do you have a gun?!"

Hiei stepped forward. He put his hands on either side of Shuichi's face, his crimson eyes as hard as rubies. "Shuichi, I promise we will explain everything. But for now you just need to go along with this, okay?"

Shuichi swallowed. It seemed that Hiei was determined not to give him any answers. He didn't like it but it seemed that he didn't have any say in the matter.

"Fine," he mumbled resentfully.

"Thank you." Hiei kissed him briefly before retreating. Shuichi turned his face away, guilt gnawing at his heart. Hiei's affectionate gesture made him very uncomfortable. He certainly didn't deserve it.

"What happens now?" he asked. His lips tingled from the brief touch of Hiei's lips.

"I'll take you somewhere safe. Kuwabara and Yusuke will meet us there," Hiei told him.

"And then you will explain this," Shuichi said.

Hiei's lips quirked upward as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the lobby of the hospital. "Yes," he said.

Shuichi followed him out, hyper aware of the gun he knew that Hiei was hiding underneath his coat. He'd never realised that Hiei owned a gun. Had Hiei always carried it with him? Shuichi doubted it, as he was sure he would have noticed it. But, if he didn't always carry it, why had be brought it with him today?


	10. Chapter 10

Once they got on the bus, Hiei pushed Shuichi into the window seat and sat down beside him. His body was tense. His phone rested on his knee. Shuichi noticed that he held it with white-knuckled fingers.

"Hiei?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

"Not here," Hiei said shortly.

"But-"

"Not here," Hiei snapped.

Shuichi bit his lip. Hiei was being infuriating. He wanted answers.

Hiei didn't relax until they entered the temple. Botan greeted them happily, until she noticed the sour look on Hiei's face.

"Make sure he doesn't leave," Hiei ordered, shoving Shuichi towards Botan. "And don't tell him anything."

Botan looked stunned. "What?" she asked.

But Hiei was already turning to leave.

"You're going?" Shuichi asked. "You are leaving me here?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to get those idiots," Hiei told him. "Just wait here, Shuichi."

Shuichi tried to protest but Hiei ignored him. Botan took hold of his arm and pulled him towards the living room.

"It'll be fine, Shuichi," she said, patting his arm. But Shuichi could see that she looked worried.

Genkai entered the room from the hall leading to the rest of the temple just as Shuichi and Botan entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Shuichi.

Shuichi shrugged. "I do not know," he said. "No one will tell me."

Genkai looked him up and down. Then she said, "I see." She passed them and entered the kitchen.

What did she see? Shuichi sure couldn't see anything. What the hell was going on here and why did everyone else seem to know about it except him?

-0-

Hiei met Kuwabara and Yusuke at the bus stop. Both of them looked ragged. Kuwabara had one arm around Yusuke's neck, using the shorter man for support. The leg of his jeans was burned and bloody just below his left knee. Yusuke's clothes were dirty and he had a scratch on his face but otherwise he seemed fine.

"What happened?" Hiei demanded.

"I kicked his ass," Yusuke said proudly.

"And scared the crap out of everyone at the hospital," Kuwabara retorted. "They think a bomb blew up in the parking lot."

"Is he dead?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke frowned. "I don't think so," he admitted. "Last I heard, he was being taken care of by the hospital. They think he got caught in the bomb blast. He was unconscious."

Well, at least he wouldn't be able to come after Shuichi for the moment.

"How's Shuichi?" Yusuke asked as they stepped onto the bus that would take them to the temple. The bus driver gave them all skeptical looks as they paid.

"You kids all right?" he asked.

Kids? They weren't kids. Hiei scowled at him. "Mind your own business, old man," he snapped.

The bus driver glowered at him. "I was just asking," he said defensively.

"We're fine," Yusuke assured him. "We just came from the hospital."

The bus driver's face lit up with understanding. "Ah," he said. "I heard about that on the radio. How bad is it?" His eyes strayed down to Kuwabara's injured leg.

"Not too bad," Yusuke said. "Apparently only one person got seriously hurt."

The bus driver shook his head ruefully. "The world is going to hell," he muttered.

The men took their seats. "How's Shuichi?" Yusuke asked.

"Annoying," Hiei said, scowling. "He won't stop asking questions."

Kuwabara leaned against the window and rested his legs on the seat, his feet sticking over the edge and into the aisle. "Yeah, about that," he said worriedly. "What are we going to tell him?"

Hiei had been wondering that himself. "We could just tell him about the Syndicate and Koenma," he suggested.

"And leave out all the stuff about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded. "Yeah," he said. He knew it wasn't quite fair to continue to keep things from Shuichi but he didn't think that Shuichi would believe him anyway. Not about Kurama, at least. He had no proof.

"We could try it," Kuwabara said. But both he and Yusuke looked doubtful.

-0-

Shuichi found himself fiddling nervously as he waited for Hiei to return. He contemplated calling him but decided against it. Hiei would probably just get angry with him.

Botan tried to cheer him up but Shuichi could tell that she was as worried as he was.

Shuichi found himself practically racing Botan into the entryway when he heard voices floating into the living room. He noticed Kuwabara's leg immediately.

"Kazuma?" he asked worriedly, moving up beside him to help support him.

"I'm fine," Kuwabara assured him. "It's nothing, really. I've definitely had worse."

"That looks like a burn," Shuichi said. "How did it happen?"

"Never mind that," Hiei told him. "We need to talk."

"But, Kazuma…" Shuichi felt torn. He wanted answers but he also wanted to make sure that his friend was all right.

"I'll take care of him," Botan told Shuichi. Her smile was bright but slightly shaky. "Come on, Kuwabara."

Shuichi reluctantly let Yusuke and Botan take Kuwabara towards the living room.

Hiei took a hold of Shuichi's arm and pulled him towards the porch. Shuichi allowed himself to be led out to the steps. Hiei plopped down, stretching his legs out until his feet touched the ground. Shuichi sat down beside him.

Hiei was silent for some time. Shuichi found himself growing impatient. "Well?" he asked.

Hiei looked at him and then looked away. "It's complicated," he said.

Shuichi frowned. "Why do you have a gun?" he asked. Guns were pretty much illegal for normal citizens in Japan. People didn't carry them unless their job required it. Or they were involved in something illegal.

"I-I used to work for a group," Hiei said uneasily.

Shuichi was reminded of Yusuke's assertion on the beach, that Hiei had done things in his past. Things that Yusuke thought Shuichi would not like.

"Karasu still works for them," Hiei continued.

"He has an office job," Shuichi told him.

"He lied to you, Shuichi," Hiei informed him. "He works as an assassin."

Shuichi's blood turned to ice. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I am sure that is not true." The idea that he'd been sleeping next to a murderer was abhorrent to him.

Hiei laughed bitterly. "You sure can pick 'em, Shuichi," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi felt his ire rising.

Hiei shrugged. "Me. Karasu," he said. "Seems like you have a type."

"If all you are going to do is make fun of me," Shuichi snarled, standing up.

Hiei grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just… this isn't easy. Maybe it's better if you don't know."

"It is too late for that," Shuichi pointed out. His anger still simmered.

Hiei sighed. "The group I used to work for is called the Syndicate," he said. "My job was a lot like Karasu's. But I got out."

"What about Yusuke and Kazuma?" Shuichi asked. "How are they involved?"

"They work for Koenma, who is trying to take down the Syndicate," Hiei explained. "It was Koenma who helped my sister and I get out."

"Yukina worked for them, too?" Shuichi couldn't imagine it. Yukina was the nicest person he'd ever met.

Hiei nodded. "But don't ask her about it," he warned. "She doesn't like talking about it. Her experience was nothing like mine."

Shuichi frowned, sure that Hiei was leaving out a lot regarding his sister, but he'd follow that track later.

"What happened to Karasu?" he asked uneasily.

Hiei frowned at him. "Why do you care?" he demanded.

"Because I do," Shuichi snapped back.

"He was hurt but he'll probably be fine, knowing our luck," Hiei muttered.

Shuichi felt relieved.

"How did you meet him?" Hiei asked.

Shuichi looked away from Hiei. "I, ah, it was online," he said evasively.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Why, what?" Shuichi asked, confused.

"Why did you go looking for someone online?" Hiei asked.

"I don't want to discuss it," Shuichi told him.

Hiei scowled. "You owe me the truth," he said.

"Yes, because you've been so honest," Shuichi retorted.

"Don't make this about me," Hiei returned.

Shuichi stood up and started up the steps.

"Shuichi…"

Shuichi ignored Hiei and entered the temple. That hadn't gone well. He was sure that Hiei wasn't being straight with him. And he was asking questions that Shuichi wasn't comfortable answering. He felt as though the tables had been turned on him and he didn't like it.

Kuwabara leaned back against the cushions of the sofa, letting out a sigh of relief as Shuichi entered the room. Botan stood from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Thanks, Botan," Kuwabara told her.

"You're welcome," Botan told him.

Kuwabara stood up, moving much easier than he had been before. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden recovery.

Kuwabara caught sight of Shuichi and his face turned pale. "Ah, hi, Shuichi," he said awkwardly.

"I see you are feeling better," Shuichi said.

"Ah, yeah," Kuwabara said. He looked very shifty.

Shuichi felt Hiei's presence behind him, though he didn't turn around. "If you will excuse me, I need to make a phone call," he said.

"Shuichi."

Shuichi pretended that he hadn't heard Hiei. He walked out of the living room and down the hall. Yusuke stepped out of the bathroom, catching sight of Shuichi.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his expression wary.

"I am fine. Why does everyone seem so concerned about my well-being?" Shuichi snapped. "I was not even the person who was hurt."

Yusuke frowned at him. "You're pissed," he observed.

"I think I have a right to be. It seems as though all of my friends have been lying to me."

Yusuke looked guilty, but also determined. "Look, it's complicated," he said. "We had our reasons for not telling you."

"I am not particularly interested in your reasons," Shuichi informed him. He continued on down the hall.

The area of the courtyard he was aiming for was secluded, sheltered by a riot of leafy bushes. Shuichi sat on a rock and called his mother's number.

It wasn't until the call failed to connect that Shuichi realised that he'd forgotten that the temple didn't have any mobile service.

After several minutes, Shuichi worked up his courage to go back inside and use Genkai's landline to call his mother.

She picked up the phone on the third ring. As she did, Hiei stepped into the hall. Shuichi swallowed nervously. He avoided Hiei's eyes and tried to focus on his mother's voice.

"Mother, is it all right if I stay with you for a few days?" he asked.

Hiei frowned but said nothing.

"Of course, darling," Shiori said. "We'd love to have you."

"Thank you," Shuichi breathed out.

-0-

"Shuichi, please don't go," Botan begged. Shuichi stood at the top of the long flight of stairs, anxiously trying to reassure the blue-haired girl. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood several feet away, watching the scene. Hiei had his arms folded across his chest and was frowning.

"I cannot stay here," Shuichi explained for the third time.

Botan's pink eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course you can," she said. "Please stay."

"I cannot," Shuichi repeated firmly. "I have a job I must return to."

Yusuke decided that it was time to interrupt. "Don't worry, Botan," he said. "He'll be fine."

"But…" Botan glanced between Hiei and Shuichi. She knew that the two of them hadn't really sorted anything out and she was concerned that Shuichi would disappear again.

Shuichi let out a small breath of relief, glad for Yusuke's interruption.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop," Yusuke told him.

After saying goodbye to Kuwabara, and a sullen Hiei, Shuichi and Yusuke made their slow way down the staircase. Yusuke seemed in no particular hurry and Shuichi was forced to drop back several times.

Yusuke waited until they were well out of the hearing range of their companions back at the temple before speaking.

"I don't want you going to the hospital to see that Karasu guy," he said firmly.

"You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see," Shuichi informed him testily, his shoulders stiff.

Yusuke frowned at his back. Shuichi could practically feel the disapproval radiating off him.

"He's dangerous," Yusuke said. "You don't know how dangerous. Fuck around with someone else if you want to. But don't go back to Karasu."

Shuichi felt awful. It seemed that Yusuke knew the circumstances of his break-up with Hiei, which probably meant that Kuwabara knew as well.

Yusuke seemed to sense his mood. "Look, man," he said, stepping up beside Shuichi. "I know there's more to this whole cheating thing than we know. You're not the kind of person to do that without a reason. But, reason or not, what you did to Hiei wasn't fair."

Shuichi remained silent. He knew that Yusuke had a point. He certainly hadn't been fair to Hiei.

"And I know that Karasu guy hurt you. From what he said at the hospital, it sounded as if you agreed to it. Wanna tell me why?"

The birds twittering in the trees above them was the only answer Yusuke received and he scowled.

"If you don't want to talk to me, fine," he grumbled. "But at least give Hiei the truth. All of it. You owe him that."

Shuichi kept his head down, still not responding. Yusuke was right. He should tell Hiei everything. But he still couldn't do it.

Finally he told Yusuke, "There is nothing to tell."

"I think we're past that now," Yusuke said. "So don't try and deny it."

The gravel of the road crunched under their feet as they walked towards the bus stop. Shuichi had chosen to leave the temple in the morning and the sun was cresting the horizon.

"There's a lot about us you don't know," Yusuke said quietly. "But we know a lot about you. Maybe more than you realise. And, no matter what happens, you're still our friend. We want to help you."

"I don't need help," Shuichi said, resolutely keeping his eyes on the bus shelter in the distance. Beneath his shirt sleeves, his skin crawled.

Yusuke released an exasperated sigh. "You're a stubborn bastard, you know that?" he grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiori was very pleased to have her son home, but Shuichi felt uncomfortable. His mother had moved into a new house with her husband and step-son and Shuichi was given the guest room to use while he was there.

Shiori fussed over him and asked several intrusive questions regarding Hiei, but Shuichi was evasive. Over dinner, his stepfather asked him when he would be returning to work, ignoring his wife's pointed look of displeasure.

"Sometime this week," Shuichi told him, feeling bad about his absence.

"Take all the time you need, darling," Shiori told him. "You still don't look well."

Shuichi winced and looked down at his plate. He'd worked his way through half of the rather large portion his mother had given him, but knew that he wouldn't be allowed to leave the table until he'd eaten every bite.

He finished his meal under his mother's scrutinising gaze. He felt like a teenager again.

The feeling became even more acute when Shiori entered the guest room to kiss him good night.

"Mother, please," he said, caught between laughter and exasperation.

She ruffled his hair. "I've missed you, Shuichi," she said.

"I've missed you, too, Mother," he admitted.

-0-

Shuichi couldn't resist going to the hospital to see Karasu, despite his friends' warnings. He had no intention of returning to him. He just wanted to make sure that he was all right.

Shuichi was informed by the nurse that he'd slipped into a coma. He was allowed to spend a few minutes alone with the dark-haired man, despite the fact that he wasn't family. It seemed that Karasu had no family.

Karasu's skin was almost translucent, the blue veins visible beneath. There were bandages covering what Shuichi could see of his chest that wasn't covered by the sheet.

Had Yusuke and Kuwabara done this? Shuichi couldn't wrap his mind around it. He'd never imagined either of them being capable of hurting another human being like this.

But, then, he'd never expected that of Karasu or Hiei, either. Particularly not Hiei.

Shuichi turned at the sound of footsteps. The tread was too heavy to be a nurse. He found himself facing a short, wrinkled man wearing a lab coat. Was this Karasu's doctor?

A nurse trailed the man in. She blinked in surprise when she saw Shuichi.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. Mr. Karasu is being transferred to another facility."

"What facility?" Shuichi couldn't resist asking.

The wrinkled man was giving Shuichi a very critical look. "Who are you, boy?" he asked. His voice was cracked with age.

"I am Minamino Shuichi," Shuichi said.

"And how do you know Karasu?" the man asked. The nurse edged around Shuichi to reach the prone figure on the bed behind him. Shuichi stepped forward, closer to the man, in order to give her more room.

"I, ah, we…" Shuichi didn't feel comfortable disclosing to a stranger the nature of their relationship. "I'm a friend," he said, finally.

"A friend." The man looked him over again, and then seemed to reach some kind of internal decision. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a small case. From it he took out a card. He held it out to Shuichi.

As Shuichi took it, the man explained, "This is where Karasu is being transferred, if you'd like to visit."

"Thank you," Shuichi said, tucking the card into his wallet. He left, leaving the nurse and the doctor to their work.

-0-

Yusuke elbowed Hiei in the ribs as he plopped down onto Kuwabara's sofa beside him.

"Go see him," he urged. "You know where he's staying. Do it before he disappears again."

"Mind your own business," Hiei told him. Eikichi jumped onto his lap and Hiei immediately pushed her off. She landed on her feet on the floor and gave him a disgusted look before walking off, her tail high in the air.

Yusuke laughed at the cat's antics. "That's a 'fuck you' if I've ever seen one," he chortled.

Kuwabara joined them, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. He set it on Hiei's lap and Yusuke reached over to grab a handful. Kuwabara picked up the television remote and pressed play on the movie they were watching.

"You gotta talk to him," Kuwabara put in, causing Hiei to scowl at him. He was regretting coming here. It seemed that the two men only wanted to harass him about Shuichi.

"Look, something's still going on with him," Kuwabara pointed out. "He still won't explain why he cheated on you, right?"

"I've got a suspicion about that," Yusuke said. Hiei turned his head to see that Yusuke looked uncharacteristically uncertain.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

Yusuke frowned. "It's just a suspicion," he said. "But, think about it. What's he getting from Karasu that he wasn't getting from you?"

That question had been haunting Hiei ever since Shuichi had left. But he had no good answer for it. He'd done everything right, hadn't he? He hadn't given Shuichi a hard time when he was always late. He hadn't complained when he'd been left with the chores. He'd tried to show Shuichi affection. What more could he have done? What more did Shuichi want from him?

"The marks on his back," Yusuke continued. "Karasu was hurting him. And Shuichi didn't leave him. He didn't kick his ass or anything. He let it happen. Which means that he wanted it, for whatever reason."

Kuwabara shuddered. "I don't want to be a part of this," he declared, rising and walking into the hall that led to the rest of the apartment.

Hiei was uncomfortable with the subject matter, too, but he didn't have the option of walking away. Not if he wanted Shuichi back.

"Why would he want that?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it has something to do with what happened to him at the Syndicate?"

"The Shooting Star fixed that, didn't it?" Hiei asked uneasily.

Yusuke shrugged again. "Who knows what that damn thing did," he said. "All we know for sure is that it altered his memories. What if it didn't fix what they did to his body?"

Hiei felt sick. He knew what the Syndicate was capable of. His own body had been altered by their experiments. But the Star had returned him to normal. Why hadn't it done the same for Shuichi?

"Maybe not remembering Kurama is doing him more harm than good," Yusuke speculated.

"That's a pretty big leap," Hiei pointed out.

"Well, if you've got a better explanation for his behaviour, then, by all means let's hear it," Yusuke scowled. "I'm trying here, man."

"I know." And Hiei appreciated everything that Yusuke was trying to do, despite the fact that they hadn't always gotten along.

Yusuke sighed. "I just want him to be okay," he said.

"Me, too," Hiei agreed. He realised that perhaps he was being a little selfish in wanting Shuichi back. If Shuichi no longer felt the same way, then would it be better for Hiei to let him go?

-0-

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to badger Hiei about talking to Shuichi, every chance they got. Finally, Hiei decided to go see him, just to shut them up.

He deliberately went in the middle of the day, hoping that Shuichi wouldn't be home, but he was out of luck.

Shiori beamed at him as she escorted him to the backyard. "I'm so glad you came by, Hiei," she said. "I've been so worried about him."

Shuichi was bent over one of the garden beds. He appeared to be transferring some flowers from pots into the soil. He looked up at their approach.

"Hello, Hiei," he said quietly.

Hiei observed that he looked tired. Some strands of his red hair had come loose from his ponytail and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Shiori left them alone to talk. Hiei sat down on the garden bed near Shuichi.

"I went to the hospital to see Karasu," Shuichi told him, after several seconds of silence.

Hiei's anger bubbled like lava. "I told you he's dangerous," he snapped.

"He is in a coma," Shuichi informed him, his voice tight. "A danger to no one, least of all me. Did Yusuke and Kazuma do that to him?"

Hiei swallowed. Finally, he said, "Probably. But remember, Karasu hurt Kuwabara first."

Shuichi carefully extracted a plant from a pot before he spoke again. "You say that you escaped that world, but it seems to me as if you have not left it behind."

Hiei frowned. "I've tried," he said defensively. "If you hadn't gotten involved with Karasu…"

"You still have the gun," Shuichi pointed out.

"Shuichi, it's complicated," Hiei said helplessly.

"I am very tired of hearing that," Shuichi said, turning to face him.

Hiei let out an exasperated breath. "You expect me to be transparent, but you can't answer my questions," he said. "How is that fair?"

It wasn't, Shuichi realised. He sighed, sitting down on the garden edge beside Hiei. "I'm not sure I can really explain it," he admitted. "I don't quite understand it myself."

"Do you still love me?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Shuichi told him.

"Well, that's something, at least," Hiei said.

The silence between them grew. Hiei plucked a blade of grass from the neatly mowed lawn and started playing with it. Shuichi's head was lowered, the loose strands of his hair hiding his face from Hiei's view.

"i think it started a few months ago," Shuichi said, raising his head to look at Hiei. "When I cut myself while cooking dinner."

Hiei gave him a startled look. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Shuichi bit his lip, his eyes sliding away from Hiei. "It was the pain," he said quietly. "When it was gone, I… I wanted to feel it again."

"That's why you were seeing Karasu," Hiei realised. "Because he… he hurt you."

Shuichi nodded, his cheeks flushed red.

"You should have told me."

"I could not," Shuichi said. "I did not know how."

"Are you still feeling that way?" Hiei asked.

Shuichi nodded. He reached up and slid the sleeve of his sweater up. Hiei paled when he saw the marks that lined Shuichi's arm. Some of them looked fresh.

"Maybe Yusuke is right," he muttered as Shuichi pulled his sleeve back down.

"Yusuke?" Shuichi asked. "Right about what?"

"There's some stuff that I haven't told you," Hiei admitted. "About the Syndicate. About me. About you."

"Me?" Shuichi asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I told you that my sister and I got out but I never told you how. The truth is… you're the one who got me out. And you helped me get my sister out, too."

Shuichi frowned. "I did not," he said. "I would remember something like that."

"That's the problem. You forgot," Hiei said. "You forgot a lot of things…"

-0-

Shuichi listened to Hiei's tale with some skepticism.

"You have to admit," he said when Hiei finished, "That it does sound quite preposterous."

Hiei scowled. "It's not like I can prove it," he pointed out. "But Yusuke and Kuwabara can. Ask them."

"I will," Shuichi decided. But he knew that it would take more than their word to convince him. The thought that this was some crazy scheme the three of them had concocted to get him back with Hiei floated around in his mind.

"You're not going to go see Karasu again, are you?" Hiei asked warily.

Shuichi thought about that card that the doctor had given him. He'd checked out the address online and found that it was situated in a downtown business district, an unlikely place for a medical facility.

"No," he said. "He has been transferred to another hospital."

"Good," Hiei said, relieved. He didn't want Shuichi anywhere near that man.

-0-

Yomi entered the room with a scowl on his face. Ichigaki glanced up from his clipboard where he'd been recording the patient's vitals.

"There's been no change," he said, before Yomi could ask him.

"He's one of the best we have," Yomi grumbled.

"Do we know what happened yet?" Ichigaki asked curiously.

"He somehow ran afoul of some of Koenma's agents," Yomi said. "It shouldn't have happened. He wasn't even on assignment."

Ichigaki shrugged. "He's always been volatile," he said.

Yomi nodded in agreement. "But he's also loyal. And we've lost too many assets lately."

"About that…"

Yomi gave Ichigaki a questioning look.

"Do you remember that subject whose files were…" Ichigaki's lips twisted up in distaste. "Mislabeled?"

"I remember," Yomi said, his tone wary.

"I believe I may have found him," Ichigaki said. "He was visiting Karasu at the hospital before we transferred him here."

"Did you get his name?" Yomi asked.

"Yes. It was Minamino Shuichi."

Yomi nodded. "I'll have someone check him out," he said. "Discreetly. Koenma's people may be protecting him. It would explain why Karasu ran afoul of them."

"In the meantime…" Ichigaki's gaze travelled back to the prone figure on the bed. Machines hummed and beeped around him.

Yomi couldn't see where Ichigaki's attention had shifted but he must have guessed. "Do whatever you have to do," he said. "It isn't like we have much to lose."

Ichigaki smirked to himself. He loved being given free rein to experiment on the subjects.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since Shuichi's talk with Hiei. He was still conflicted about their conversation. Hiei's story sounded fantastic.

But Kuwabara and Yusuke had confirmed it when he'd asked them about it. Shuichi wasn't sure what to think of that.

Shuichi had been sure to speak to them separately but both had given him pretty much the same story as Hiei, though from different perspectives, obviously. Yusuke, for example, hadn't known very much about Shuichi's capture by the Syndicate or the night of the theft. Kuwabara, it seemed, hadn't been involved with the Shooting Star much at all, but had known more about Shuichi's time training at the temple as a teenager than Hiei had.

Three different stories but the facts were essentially the same. They each had the ring of truth to them but it was a truth that Shuichi found difficult to wrap his mind around.

"Why did you want to meet here?" he asked curiously as he followed Yusuke into the small forest. It was situated in a park near the train station. A small piece of wild nature nestled amongst the tall buildings of the city.

"Hiei warned us that you might need a demonstration," Yusuke said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and that's not happening in my apartment," Kuwabara muttered from beside Shuichi.

Shuichi began to feel a little nervous. Surely Yusuke and Kuwabara's abilities couldn't be that destructive? If they even had them in the first place. Shuichi still wasn't sure if he believed them.

Yes, it seemed that Yusuke and Kuwabara had injured Karasu somehow, seriously enough to put him in a coma. But there were plenty of ways that could have been achieved without the use of supernatural forces.

Yusuke stopped in a small clearing and looked around himself. "This seems like a good spot," he said as the other two joined him.

"Now what?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Yusuke grinned at him. "Can you go and stand over by that tree?" he asked. "We need a little space."

Shuichi obeyed, leaning against the rough trunk of the large tree Yusuke indicated. He watched as the two men moved to opposite sides of the clearing and faced each other, as if they were opponents in a boxing match.

"So, are we gonna spar or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah. This forest isn't that big. Someone might hear us," Yusuke said. "We're just gonna show Shuichi the basics. You wanna go first?"

Kuwabara nodded, and then glanced back at Shuichi. Once he saw that he had Shuichi's undivided attention, he grinned proudly at him. "This is pretty cool, you know," he said.

He raised his hands and held them out as if he were holding something. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, his hands began to glow orange. The light grew to form a long staff. Or, given how Kuwabara was holding it, a sword, Shuichi realised. It crackled with energy as sparks flew from it.

Kuwabara swept it through the air. "I can make it grow longer, too," he said proudly.

"That is… ah… impressive," Shuichi said, struggling to find the words. There was absolutely no way to explain what he was seeing, except that Hiei had been telling the truth. At least about some things.

"Wait 'til you see mine," Yusuke said smugly. "Get out of the way, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's sword vanished and he stepped over to Shuichi.

Yusuke pointed at one of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. "See that tree?" he asked.

"Yes," Shuichi said.

Yusuke raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the tree. A blue glow formed on the tip of his finger. Then it shot through the air in a beam, continuing until it struck a tree. The vibration of the blow travelled through the ground and through Shuichi's body like a small earthquake. Shuichi blinked rapidly as the light faded. The beam had left a large, smoking crater in the trunk of the tree.

The wrong tree, Shuichi noticed with amusement. Yusuke had hit the tree next to the one he'd been aiming for.

"You missed," Shuichi pointed out as Kuwabara started laughing beside him.

Yusuke looked sheepish. "Just pretend I was aiming for that one, okay?" he asked with a charming grin.

Shuichi walked over to examine the tree Yusuke had hit. He reached up one hand, letting it hover just over the crater. He could feel the heat radiating from the burnt bark. Shuichi felt a little sick as he imagined what that sort of power could do if it hit a human. How could anyone survive it?

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Yusuke asked Shuichi.

"Yes," Shuichi conceded. If 'awesome' was the right word for it. He wondered if Yusuke and Kuwabara truly understood the dangers of the power they both wielded.

They'd had these powers for the entire time that he'd known them, but they had not told him. They'd kept it secret, just like Hiei had. His friends had all decided amongst themselves, without consulting him at all, that he was better off not knowing. That stung.

"If you don't mind, I have some questions," he said.

Yusuke groaned. "I don't get all the technical shit, okay?" he said. "If you really want to know the in's and out's of it, you'd better ask the old lady."

"Master Genkai?" Shuichi asked in surprise. That was the only 'old lady' he could think of in Yusuke's life.

"Yeah. She helped us all train our powers. She knows a lot more about how they work than we do," Yusuke told him.

Shuichi wanted to laugh but held it in. It was just like Yusuke to learn how to do something but not bother to learn how it actually worked. The fact that it did work was good enough for him.

"I may do that," Shuichi agreed. If only to satisfy his own curiosity. And it would be nice to get another perspective on this madness. Perhaps Genkai could help clarify some things for him. His friends might be lying or keeping things from him out of misplaced concern, but Genkai had no such bias towards him. He hoped that she would be entirely honest.

-0-

Shuichi decided to go out to the temple the next day. It seemed as though the temple's owner was also embroiled in his friends' and boyfriend's mysterious world. It was mind-boggling. There were all these connections between his friends that Shuichi had never been aware of. Shuichi hoped that the old woman would have more answers for him.

Shuichi sat across from Genkai at the low table, a steaming cup of tea before him. Though Shuichi had not called ahead, the old woman didn't seem to mind his intrusion into her day.

"I've been expecting this," she muttered.

"You have?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

"Yes. These things have a way of coming unravelled," she said. "Maybe now we can finally get you sorted out properly."

"Sorted out?" Shuichi asked warily.

"There is something wrong with you," she told him. "And I think it is getting worse."

"Was it because of the artefact Hiei mentioned?" Shuichi inquired. "The Shooting Star? If it altered my memories, and it took my abilities.."

If he had them in the first place. Shuichi still wasn't entirely sold on the part of the story where he'd once been someone else. Someone named Kurama.

"What makes you think it took your abilities?" Genkai asked.

Shuichi was taken aback by the question. "It took Hiei's," he pointed out. "That is what he told me."

"So you think it took yours, too?"

Shuichi had the uncomfortable feeling that he was back in school, listening to his teacher leading him to what should have been an obvious conclusion.

And the conclusion was obvious, now that he thought about it. Hiei had assumed that the artefact had taken Shuichi's abilities because it had taken his own. Seeming to verify that fact was the fact that Shuichi had not used his abilities since the incident.

But he hadn't known he had them in the first place. Therefore, he'd never even tried.

"I might be able to do the sorts of things that Kazuma and Yusuke can do?" he asked. He couldn't keep a hopeful tone out of his voice. Dissecting how spirit energy worked from an outsider's perspective would be hard. But if he could actually use it himself…

"Possibly. What did Yusuke's Spirit Gun look like to you?" Genkai asked.

"Spirit Gun?" Shuichi smiled at the name. "A glowing blue beam," he answered.

"So, you saw it. Not just what it did." Genkai looked thoughtful. "If you had no spiritual awareness, all you should have seen was the tree getting hit."

"Is that confirmation that I still have whatever abilities I possessed before the incident?" Shuichi asked.

"Perhaps," Genkai said. "You used to be able to manipulate plants. I would suggest trying meditation in your spare time. It is key to unlocking spiritual power."

"There is something else I wanted to ask you about." Shuichi rubbed at his arms nervously. He really wasn't looking forward to this part of the conversation. He'd only shared this with Hiei and that had been difficult enough.

"I assume this is about the cuts on your back," she said dryly.

"How did you know?" Shuichi asked, stunned. "Did Hiei say something?"

"Hiei doesn't talk to me," Genkai informed him grumpily. "The blabbermouth was Yusuke."

Of course. Shuichi had not considered that Yusuke would share his suspicions with anyone else, but it seemed he had. Shuichi wondered at what kind of relationship existed between the old lady and Yusuke. He knew they weren't related by blood, but they seemed like family, nonetheless.

"Did the Shooting Star cause this as well?" Shuichi asked, relieved that he didn't have to explain.

"No. I don't think this has anything to do with the Shooting Star," Genkai told him. "I think it has a lot more to do with the Syndicate."

The Syndicate. The shady corporation that Karasu worked for. That Shuichi had, apparently at one time, also worked for. Did Karasu know anything about his past?

"After that business at the hospital, I spoke to Koenma," Genkai said. "He's looking into your situation, but it might take some time to uncover anything. Getting hold of Syndicate records is not easy."

"I am not sure I can wait that long," Shuichi admitted.

Genkai frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know if there is anything I can do," she told him. "I work with the spiritual these days, not the physical. I suspect that your issue stems from a chemical imbalance in your body or something like that. I would advise that you allow Koenma's people to do a full examination."

Shuichi did not like the sound of that. He'd never met this Koenma person and had no reason to trust him, other than his friends' word. And Hiei didn't seem to like the man much.

Genkai read his expression. "Take someone with you," she suggested.

Shuichi nodded and took a sip of his tea. He supposed that it was worth a try.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei agreed to come with Shuichi to see Koenma, though he didn't sound happy about it.

The building that Genkai directed them to appeared to be a day-care. A brightly coloured sign informed them that the place was called Tiny Tots.

"Here?" Hiei asked disbelievingly. "Is this the right place?"

Shuichi looked down at the piece of paper where he'd written the address down.

"This is the right address," he said with a frown.

They entered the lobby of the building. It was decorated in bright, cheery colours. Hiei looked as though he were about to be sick.

Shuichi approached the woman behind the desk nervously.

"Welcome," she said with a friendly smile. "How can I help you?"

"Ah, I have an appointment with Mr. Koenma," Shuichi said.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Minamino Shuichi," the redhead responded.

The woman checked her computer, then gave Shuichi a smile. "Please take a seat," she said. "Someone will be along to escort you to him shortly."

Shuichi and Hiei sat on brightly coloured plastic chairs.

"This has to be a joke," Hiei grumbled as a woman with three toddlers entered. One of the toddlers started to cry when she saw the irritated expression on Hiei's face. The mother gave him a nasty look.

Shuichi found himself trying not to laugh.

A man in a blue business suit approached them.

"Minamino Shuichi?" he asked, looking between them.

Shuichi stood up. "I am Shuichi," he said.

The man held out a hand. "I'm Jorge, Koenma's assistant," he said. He gave Shuichi's hand an enthusiastic shake. "I'll take you down."

Down? Shuichi and Hiei followed Jorge to an elevator.. Once inside, Jorge swiped a card in the reader beside the numbers panel and tapped several of the numbers. The elevator began to rumble downward.

The ride was short. The doors slid open to reveal a plain white corridor.

The room Jorge took them to was clearly some kind of examination room. A steel table large enough for a person to lay on sat in the middle of the room. There were also several machines lining the walls. Shuichi had no idea what they could be used for but they looked intimidating.

"I thought we were supposed to be meeting Koenma," Hiei said, sounding angry.

"He'll be here soon," Jorge said. "Along with the doctor."

Shuichi began to feel a little afraid. He edged closer to Hiei, who seemed to sense his mood. He wrapped an arm around Shuichi.

An uneasy few minutes passed. Jorge tried to strike up a conversation but Shuichi was too nervous.

Finally, the door opened and Koenma entered. Beside him was a short, red-headed woman with a patch over one eye.

"Kurama," Koenma said with a smile. "It's been a while."

Shuichi blinked in confusion at the stranger. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"He doesn't remember you, idiot," Hiei informed Koenma with a snarl.

"I see you haven't changed, Hiei," Koenma observed with a glare.

"Fucking get on with it," Hiei muttered.

The woman approached Shuichi. "You'll have to leave," she informed Hiei curtly.

"No," Hiei said resolutely.

Shuichi had turned pale.

The woman turned one steely eye on Hiei and he found himself gulping. There was something about her that was intimidating, despite her short stature.

"He'll be fine, Hiei," Koenma assured him. "You have my word."

Hiei looked as if that wasn't good enough for him.

"Shuichi?" he asked.

Shuichi knew that if he chose to make an issue out of it, Hiei would stay with him. But he wanted to get this over and done with. He knew that this might be his only chance to figure out what was wrong with him.

And Genkai had recommended this. Surely she wouldn't have done so if these people couldn't be trusted.

So, Shuichi said, "It's all right, Hiei. I'll be fine." He put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Hiei frowned, but left with Koenma, after giving Shuichi a quick hug.

The woman turned to Shuichi as the door closed behind the three men.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered curtly.

-0-

Hiei paced Koenma's office restlessly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jorge asked, his tone wheedling. It was the fourth time he'd asked.

"No," Hiei snapped. "How long is this supposed to take?"

Koenma looked up from the stack of papers he was stamping. "It takes as long as it takes," he said.

Just then, a dark-haired woman entered. Koenma's face immediately brightened when he saw her.

"Mukuro is finished with Kurama, sir," she told Koenma.

"Ah, thank you, Ayame," Koenma said with a grin. "And may I say that you look lovely today?"

"That is very kind of you to say, sir," Ayame responded blandly. She gave a short bow, then left the room.

Koenma let out a small sigh.

"Come on," Hiei growled at him.

Koenma stood and walked around his desk. "You're so impatient," he grumbled.

-0-

Shuichi was laying on the metal table when Hiei entered the room. Mukuro stood beside the table, tapping away at a tablet. She looked up at their approach.

Hiei immediately made his way over to Shuichi. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. His lower half was covered by a white sheet.

"What did you do to him?" he growled at Mukuro.

""What I had to," Mukuro snapped. She turned to Koenma. "The damage was serious," she told him.

Hiei brushed Shuichi's hair from his brow. It was damp with sweat.

"I've started him on a course of medication that should eventually correct the problem," Mukuro said.

"Should?" Hiei inquired.

Mukuro ignored him. "It may interfere with his spiritual abilities, however."

Shuichi's breaths came slow and even. His eyelids fluttered.

"Shuichi?" Hiei asked.

Shuichi didn't seem to hear him. His eyes opened, focusing on the ceiling above his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiei demanded of Mukuro.

She looked at him as if he were a piece of gum under her shoe. "Nothing," she said. "Just give him a minute."

Hiei waited, gently stroking Shuichi's hair. He blinked several times but said nothing. Finally, his gaze shifted, finding Hiei. His lips twisted up into what was probably supposed to be a smile but looked more like a grimace.

"He needs to take one of these every night before he goes to sleep," Mukuro said, shaking a small bottle at Hiei. "Every night. When you start getting low, come back for more. Don't let him miss a night."

"For how long?" Hiei asked.

"As long as it takes," Mukuro informed him. "He'll need to come back every month for a check-up."

Shuichi struggled to sit up. Hiei slid a supporting arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Mukuro," Koenma told her. She left, after giving Hiei one more stern look, as if she thought that he wouldn't follow through with her instructions.

"I'll, ah, leave you to help Kurama dress," Koenma said awkwardly. "Jorge will be just outside. He'll show you out."

"Thanks," Hiei said grudgingly.

It was several minutes before Shuichi was alert enough for Hiei to get him dressed. He seemed dazed and bewildered.

"What did she do to you?" Hiei asked as he buttoned Shuichi's shirt.

"I… am not sure," the redhead admitted. "I remember that she scanned me with some sort of hand-held device, but not much after that, I am afraid."

"I don't like it," Hiei grumbled. He pressed Shuichi's collar into place.

Shuichi pursed his lips. "I believe that Master Genkai is a trustworthy person," he said. "And she seems to feel that this is the right course of action."

"I still don't like it," Hiei told him.

-0-

The drive back to their apartment was tense. Shuichi had requested to return to his mother's house but Hiei had flatly refused. Shuichi was currently giving him the silent treatment and staring sullenly out the window.

Truthfully, Hiei was afraid for him. He wasn't sure what Mukuro had done to him or what kind of effect the tablets would have on Shuichi. He wanted to be near him, at least for the first night.

Hiei watched as some of the tension drained out of Shuichi as he entered the apartment. He immediately went out onto the balcony. A crisp breeze swept through the apartment as he opened the door.

Hiei shook his head and went into the kitchen. Dinner would have to be leftovers tonight. He hadn't been planning on cooking for two.

Shuichi returned several minutes later. He filled the watering can from the sink faucet.

"Thank you for taking care of them," he said quietly to Hiei.

Hiei shrugged. "I tried, anyway," he said.

Shuichi returned to the balcony with the watering can while Hiei microwaved their dinner. He was still out there when Hiei went to fetch him several minutes later.

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Hiei volunteered to sleep on the sofa.

"No, I will," Shuichi told him.

"Not after the day you've had," Hiei said resolutely. Shuichi tried to argue but Hiei ignored him, making himself comfortable on the sofa. Shuichi had no option but to take the bedroom.

Shuichi tried to sleep but he was restless. The bed was too large and empty. He went out onto the balcony, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake Hiei.

He wasn't successful. Hiei joined him just seconds after Shuichi had settled in his chair.

"I am sorry," Shuichi said. "I did not mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Hiei grumbled. He'd brought his blanket out wiht him and was wrapped in it.

The city lights were bright and familiar. Shuichi found himself searching for landmarks, mentally marking them in his mind. When he closed his eyes, he could bring up an image of the view in his mind.

"Are you going to go back to Genkai?" Hiei asked him.

Shuichi had a feeling that Hiei was really indirectly asking another question.

"I think so," he said.

"That woman said that the medication might affect your spiritual abilities," Hiei said. "Maybe you shouldn't try using them."

Shuichi frowned. "I am getting the impression that you do not want me to explore the possibility that I have spiritual power," he said.

Hiei scowled. "I don't," he said. "I don't want you dragged back into that world. You don't know how dangerous it is."

"I am not stupid," Shuichi said testily. "I can certainly imagine."

"You know, all you wanted when I met you was to have a normal life with your family," Hiei told him. "If it weren't for me, you would never have involved yourself in all of this again."

"If it weren't for the Syndicate," Shuichi corrected.

"Yeah." Hiei picked at a loose thread in the hem of the blanket. "My point is, if you get involved, you're going to regret it."

"They take children," Shuichi said quietly.

Hiei nodded. "But it isn't your problem," he said.

Shuichi frowned disapprovingly at him. "That is a very cold view to take," he said. "I should think it ought to be everyone's problem."

Hiei laughed softly. "You've changed," he said.

"I have?" Shuichi questioned.

"Yeah. You've gone from sticking your head in the sand for twenty years to actually wanting to do something. It's very annoying."

"Well, I apologise for being such an irritant," Shuichi drawled.

Hiei laughed again, softly. Silence fell and Shuichi's attention drifted back to the view.

"Are we okay?" Hiei asked quietly.

"No." The answer was out of Shuichi's mouth before he'd even really thought about it, but it was true. They weren't okay.

But Hiei's hurt expression immediately made him feel awful.

"At least, not yet," he amended.

Hiei looked less than happy with Shuichi's statement. "Not yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Shuichi agreed. It took him some time to gather his thoughts and form them into words. Hiei waited, shivering beneath his blanket.

Shuichi wasn't cold. Maybe that was a side-effect of the medication. That was a little worrying.

"I lied to you," he eventually said. "I cheated on you and lied to you."

"But-"

Shuichi cut Hiei off. "I know you think you're over it. And maybe you've forgiven me. But you aren't over it yet. You don't trust me. You probably won't for quite some time. And… I am not sure I trust you."

Hiei made no further attempt at denial. Shuichi guessed that his words had hit the nail on the head.

"You lied to me, too," Shuichi pointed out. "You and Kazuma and Yusuke."

"It was for your own good," Hiei muttered.

"I know you had the best of intentions, but it still hurts," Shuichi said. "And it makes me wonder what else I do not know."

What else you haven't told me, he added silently.

"So, it's over?" Hiei asked.

"I did not say that." Shuichi stared out at the bright lights in the distance. "It just means that we have to start again. Work at earning each other's trust again."

He looked over at Hiei to see him watching him, a cautious hope in his eyes.

"I guess you'll go back to your mother's house, then," he said.

Shuichi nodded. "For now," he said.

"You should have the apartment," Hiei told him. "It was yours first."

Shuichi let out a tired sigh. "We will talk about that some other time," he said. "It might be better for me to get a place closer to work."

Hiei looked disappointed but let the subject drop. "I'm going back inside," he said. He stood, pulling the blanket tight around him. "Come on," he said, when Shuichi didn't move.

"I want to stay out here," Shuichi protested.

"But it's cold," Hiei told him. "You don't even have a jacket."

"I am not cold." The temperature felt perfect to Shuichi.

Frowning, Hiei put his hand on Shuichi's forehead. "I think you have a temperature," he said.

"Must be the medication," Shuichi said. "I am sure it will pass."

Hiei looked doubtful, but Shuichi had no intention of leaving his comfortable spot. With a huff, Hiei left him there.

Not too long after, he returned with a cup of tea. Surprisingly, he went back inside after that. Shuichi was glad that Hiei had decided to give him some space. That boded well for the future.

Shuichi sipped at the tea, his mind wandering to thoughts of his friends. Who were apparently closer to him than he'd realised. He'd have to speak to both Yusuke and Kazuma to find out exactly how much they knew about his past. How much did they know about who he supposedly used to be?

Hiei had made it clear that he wasn't pleased that Shuichi was digging in his history but Shuichi was determined to learn as much as he could. No doubt he wouldn't like some of the things he found, but Shuichi firmly believed that knowing was always better than not knowing.

It was his ignorance about the Shooting Star that had gotten him and Hiei into this mess in the first place. If he had known about the Syndicate and the Shooting Star, he would have had a better idea of what was happening to him and sought help much sooner.

From Master Genkai, if not Hiei.

Shuichi didn't want any more nasty surprises popping up.

And perhaps he'd also discover things about Hiei and his friends that he didn't like. He'd have to deal with that when it happened. There was no point in worrying about it now.

And they'd come through for him in the end, even if he wasn't entirely happy with how they'd gone about it.

His eyelids began to droop, darkness shrouding the lights of the city. He briefly contemplated getting up and going inside but that seemed like it would take too much effort. He let his eyes drift close and sleep take him.

-0-

Hiei stepped out onto the balcony, unsurprised to find Shuichi still there. His empty teacup sat on the small table, sheltered by the leaves of one of Shuichi's rose bushes. Hiei wrapped the blanket he was carrying around Shuichi's snoozing form.

The redhead's face looked peaceful. Hiei felt his heart lift at the sight.

Shuichi was right. They had a lot to work out but Hiei was determined to get him back, no matter how long it took. They hadn't come this far to just give up.

So he'd let Shuichi have his space for now. As long as he didn't go too far away. There would be no more disappearing acts.

And no more Karasu. If that bastard came anywhere near Shuichi again, Hiei was going to destroy him, no matter how Shuichi felt about him.

Hiei went back inside, leaving the door open a crack. Sleep didn't come easily for him. He kept glancing at the balcony door, hoping to see Shuichi coming back inside, but Shuichi remained out there.

Tomorrow would be a difficult day, but despite that, Hiei found that he was optimistic. Shuichi was receiving treatment for whatever the Syndicate had done to him and he was willing to give their relationship another chance.

Maybe this time, with no secrets between them, they could make it last.


	14. Chapter 14

_Five months later…_

Hiei tentatively knocked on the apartment door. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest.

Several seconds passed before Hiei heard soft footfalls approaching the door. It opened to reveal Shuichi. He looked startled as he saw Hiei standing in the hall.

Hiei looked Shuichi up and down, noticing how pale he looked. He wore an ugly long-sleeved sweater and jeans. His long hair was pulled back into an untidy ponytail. Clearly he hadn't been expecting company today.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Hiei responded.

After a moment of hesitation, Shuichi moved back and gestured for Hiei to enter.

The apartment was mostly bare. The basics were there. A sofa, a television, some potted plants in odd places. There were also boxes sitting on the floor waiting to be unpacked.

From behind him came Shuichi's soft voice. "I did not give you my address," he pointed out.

"Yusuke did." Hiei walked into the kitchen. Boxes also sat on the counter. "You haven't unpacked?" he asked.

"I am working on it." Shuichi leaned on the doorframe. He looked tired, Hiei thought.

"I thought you were supposed to be better," Hiei said. He opened up the nearest box to find it full of cups. Hiei guessed that Shiori had bought them as most of them had some kind of floral pattern on them. Shuichi preferred plain designs. "If you weren't, your mother would never have let you move out."

Shuichi had been living with his family since he'd moved out of the apartment that he'd shared with Hiei. The side-effects of the medication Mukuro had given him had been much more severe than she'd let on. Shuichi's plans to find his own place had been put on hold for months while his mother nursed him through the worst of it.

During that time, Shuichi had asked Hiei not to come around. Hiei had respected his wishes, but only because he knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara were still visiting the redhead and both were more than happy to keep Hiei updated, even though they didn't understand what was going on between the two of them.

Hiei didn't understand what was going on either but he knew that if he pushed Shuichi, he might well lose him.

And just because they didn't see each other, that didn't mean that they were out of contact. The phone calls were weekly at first but slowly grew more frequent until it was almost nightly.

Shuichi had just finished Mukuro's treatment a week and a half ago and had moved out of his family's home into an apartment close to his work. Hiei had gotten the address from Yusuke, who, along with Kuwabara, had helped Shuichi move in.

Shuichi shrugged one shoulder. "I am off the medication," he said. "But I still need some time to recover from the side-effects."

Hiei began to put away the cups in the cupboard above the sink. Since he'd previously lived with Shuichi, he had a good idea of how the redhead preferred things.

"You don't need to do that," Shuichi protested.

"It's fine. I'll just do the kitchen. There isn't much here," Hiei told him. "Go and read a book or something."

After about a minute of just standing there and watching Hiei unpacking the cups, Shuichi turned and left. Hiei heard the sound of a box being ripped open and guessed that Shuichi was starting on the living room furnishings.

It didn't take Hiei long to finish unpacking the boxes on the kitchen counter. Whoever had packed them in the first place had been very organised. Hiei suspected that it was Shiori and not Shuichi who'd been responsible for that. Shuichi wouldn't have been well enough to go out and purchase all of these things.

When Hiei entered the living room, he saw Shuichi sitting on the floor with a box open to his left. He was pulling photos from it with a frown.

"Where does she expect me to put all of these?" he asked disbelievingly.

Hiei joined him and started looking through the photos Shuichi had set on the carpet. Most were from Shuichi's childhood. Hiei picked up one that looked as if it was a school photo. In it, Shuichi's red hair was cropped short.

"You look good with short hair," he said.

Shuichi leaned over to see the photo he held. "At least that is a decent photo," he grumbled. He set another photo down on the carpet. This one was of Shuichi at about six years old, a large birthday cake in front of him. He was crying, fat tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks.

Hiei laughed. Shuichi glared at him. "It isn't funny," he said defensively. "I burned my finger on a candle."

"How?" Hiei asked. At six years old, Shuichi should have known not to touch a burning candle flame.

"It was a dare," Shuichi admitted, clearly embarrassed. "It hurt more than I thought it would."

Yes, because Shuichi's soft new human skin would have been much more sensitive than Kurama's. No doubt that had frustrated the child, Hiei thought.

"Why'd you take the dare?" Hiei asked.

Shuichi frowned. "I was quite arrogant as a child," he admitted. "I thought I was better than those children. I thought I was smarter and stronger than them." Looking away from Hiei, he removed another photo from the box.

"You were Kurama," Hiei said quietly.

Shuichi shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. "That would explain my rather poor attitude as a child, I suppose."

Hiei knew that Shuichi had been asking Yusuke and Kuwabara about Kurama lately, but Shuichi had never raised the subject with him. Shuichi knew that Hiei felt that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Or sleeping foxes, in this case.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hiei asked curiously, in reference to the photos.

"Pick out what I like and give the rest back," Shuichi said. "I do not have the room to display all of them."

"Maybe she wants you to keep them?" Hiei suggested.

"In a box in the bottom of the wardrobe?" Shuichi asked with a frown. "That is where most of them will end up."

Hiei shrugged. He couldn't remember ever having parents so Shuichi's relationship with his mother was alien to him. He supposed that Shuichi knew best but Hiei suspected that the photos would end up at the bottom of the wardrobe anyway once Shuichi had spoken to Shiori about them.

Shuichi set aside a few photos that he liked and put the rest back in the box. There were still two boxes left to be unpacked but those had been pushed to the wall.

Shuichi shook out a blanket and spread it over the back of the sofa. The room looked much more lived-in now, with a rug on the floor and some books sitting on the coffee table. There were some DVDs stacked on the shelf beneath the television and a lamp now sitting on the table beside one of the armchairs.

While Hiei ordered take-away for dinner, Shuichi settled into the armchair, covering a yawn with his hand. Hiei sprawled on the sofa and started playing with the hem of the blanket over the back of it.

"I really was not expecting you," Shuichi told him.

There was a question there, Hiei was sure. Shuichi's expression was expectant. He wanted to know why Hiei had turned up. Unexpected and unannounced. He'd broken their little agreement of no face-to-face contact.

Not that he'd ever really agreed to that. Not explicitly, anyway. He'd just never raised any objections.

"I figured it was long enough," Hiei answered him.

Shuichi looked down at his hands in his lap. "I guess so," he said finally.

"I don't expect anything," Hiei assured him. "Just… can't we do what we used to do? Before all this started, I mean. Going out, doing stuff together." The next words didn't come easily. "I miss you."

Shuichi smiled, his eyes warm. "I miss you, too," he said. "I suppose we could go out for dinner. On one condition."

Hiei knew that he was going to regret asking. There was a mischievous glint in Shuichi's jade eyes. "What?" he asked warily.

"We go back to the French restaurant," Shuichi said.

Hiei's stomach flipped. That was where they'd had their first date and the experience had not been a good one for Hiei. "Why would you want to go back there?" he demanded.

Shuichi shrugged. "I like the food," he said. A small grin danced across his lips.

"You are awful," Hiei told him.

Shuichi laughed softly. "This time I will order you something you will find agreeable," he assured Hiei.

Hiei was still skeptical but he didn't want to refuse. If the alternative was going back to their no-contact rule, then he'd suffer another night from hell.

"All right," he agreed.

Shuichi laughed again. "You look like you just agreed to cut off your arm," he said. "It will not be that bad."

"Don't bet on it," Hiei warned him.

"You know, that restaurant is where my father proposed to my mother," Shuichi told him.

Hiei's eyes widened. Shuichi had never mentioned that before. Their little side-trip to the park afterwards made a little more sense now. Shuichi must have been thinking of his mother throughout the dinner.

Shuichi looked pleased with himself. Hiei was glad to see it. It felt like they were finally getting back on-track. They weren't where they were before, but it was a good start.

Shuichi had been right. Time had helped. Helped the hurt to fade. Helped to solidify the feelings between them. Given them both the chance to get their feet under them again. Particularly Shuichi.

There were unresolved issues between them. Such as Shuichi's spirit energy. Kuwabara had informed Hiei that it was growing and would likely get even stronger now that Mukuro's treatment was no longer dampening it.

Hiei knew that Shuichi would want to explore it and he wasn't happy about that. But that was a discussion for a later time.

Much later, Hiei hoped. For now, he just wanted things to stay like this. They both deserved some peace.


End file.
